An Unexpected 'Guest'
by AlexTWolfe
Summary: What happens when an unexpected 'guest' starts to wreck havoc? Can they stop her? All characters alive. This guest is not a normal kid. Say hello to Alex, this is her life. Read and respond, Please? we have cookies XD
1. The 'Visitor'

Introduction

Hi, I'm Alex. I bet you are wondering why the hell there is a random girl introducing herself. Yes I am a girl. I'm 15. I have brown/blackish hair and blue eyes. Just thought I'd get that straight before I continue. I guess this is the story of my life. Well, part of it. OKAY, let's continue.

Imagine yourself in a world where there are mutants that can do awesome things like shape shift and control the elements. They go to this weird institute. Everyone is frightened by them for no good reason. I mean, seriously, what kind of world is that? That, my friends, is my world. No, I have no awesome powers like the mutants. I am a normal kid. Yea, it sucks. My life has been a really screwed up story. I have met a whole bunch of awesome mutants though, so I am not a 'mutant-hater' as everyone else who's normal seems to be. My life takes a huge twist. Oh lucky me. Well as for the rest of the story, you'll just have to wait and see.

**((Note, I do not own any of the Xmen characters or MDR or even FOH, but Alex and the gang members are my creation. The plotline is mine, Alright? ))**

Alex POV

I was walking down the dirt path through the woods on the edge of the city with my dog, Fang. He was a black lab. Well, he was soaking wet because we had gone through a deep stream. I was soaked as well, and my ripped jeans and black long-sleeved shirt under my short sleeved shirt stuck to my body. It was midday and we were just walking. It gave me time to think. I liked to have time to think about anything. It was nice to get away from the guys at the warehouse. Yea, I live in an old abandoned warehouse with my gang. What? Yea, I was in a gang. They were my family now. My dog tag was jingling, so I put a hand on it to stop the clinging. I wondered why I even kept the vile dog tag on, after all that had happened.

It all started out when I was running away. From my foster home of course. I had no parents. I was the unloved. I couldn't stand being with the people I lived with, so I ran away. I went in search of my parents all over the country. It was such a blind goose-chase. All I had was a dog tag to show me who I was. And on that dog tag was just a name. All it had on it was a single name. It was the name of my father. All it said was "Logan". Very helpful information, right? Well I had found my father. He was not quite like I imagined him.

My newfound father's name was Logan Davis. He had lost a baby girl a long time ago, about the time I was born. We looked just like each other. At first I was excited until I got to know him. He turned out living in a beat up trailer somewhere in Missouri. And he killed all of my friends. And mom. He killed my best friend, JT, who was a mutant. I had met him in town one day and we had been friends since. He had super strength, and we used to hang out in the forest. He would toss me high in the air and I would touch the very tops of the trees. Then Logan killed him and all my other friends because he was a bloody drunk and didn't want me talking about his abuse toward my mother. I got so upset I took the trigger to his head. Then I ran.

I had been running ever since until Thorn, the gang leader took me in. I shook my head trying to get the memory of my father out of my mind. Yet for some reason the iron chain with the dog tag on it gave me comfort. Maybe it was that I knew, finally, who my parents had been. And how I was stronger than my mother. Possible how I stood up to my father. I sighed. I had to stop thinking of the past. I took Fang back to the warehouse and gave him some water to drink. I sat back against a wall for a smoke. The warehouse looked small but there was a lot of room inside, and it was old and wooden. It's a miracle nobody has tried to break it down yet. The room was filled with smoke and people gambling for money. Most of them were drunken bastards that had the latest imports of drugs and hand-held weapons. Yup, this was home. I was just dozing off when Thorn and Ace called me over to a circle. Great, they were daring each other. This was always fun. I got up and joined them.

"Alright, let's see. I think it is Alex's turn to be dared. Since she is such the daredevil," He said, turning to me, "I dare you to steal from that creepy mansion at the edge of the city." Ace said. Great, that mutant institute. That would be loads of fun. "I want to do the mansion on the other side of the city. That one is bigger and has more stuff." I say, trying to get out of robbing the creepy mutant mansion. "What, too scared, Alex? Is our very own 'ferocious beast' scared of a little mansion?" Ace taunted, and the others snickered. That I couldn't handle. I was not scared of anything. "I'll do it." I said angrily, standing. They couldn't call me pathetic. I would rip out their throats when I got back. In the meantime I sighed and walked out the door with my black trench, black fingerless techie gloves, my ripped jeans (Now dry), and my usual long sleeve black shirt under my short sleeved white one. Why I had a long sleeve under a short sleeve all the time? You'll see. I clutched my dog tag for good luck and hid it under my shirt like I always did, then tiptoed into the mansion. Don't ask me how I did, I just did. The halls were empty.

I crept into an empty dorm room. It was weird….The mansion was like a college, almost. Not that I've ever been IN a college, but I've seen movies. I locked the dorm room door behind me and started looking through the belongings for something valuable. I found brass knuckles and smiled, pocketing them. Interesting that such a 'peaceful' place should have brass knuckles. Well the gang would need them more than some kid. I continued searching for things in the room, taking some necklaces and rings. We could sell those or something. I stuffed them in my pockets, just as I heard the noise.

Logan/Wolverine Pov

I was walking about the halls upstairs, patrolling. God, I hated this job. It was so extremely annoying. Yet, I liked it better than having to sit for the kids or teach them. I was going to go on the next mission, so it was all good. People were talking in the dorm rooms and listening to music. I frowned and continued down the hall, turning to a different hall. This one was quieter. At the end of the hall, there was a locked door. I could hear someone moving around, but they were doing their best to stay quiet. It was a girl. Not someone who's been here before. I sniffed again and growled lowly, knocking on the door. There was no answer so I kicked it down and stormed in.

**((Me: ooh, Alex, you are so dead.**

**Alex: Am not, I have a switchblade. And guns, and the brass knuckles**

**Logan: *growls and extends claws***

**Alex: Oh you are SO scary, Dogbreath. I think I'm going to scream and run away like a little girl now.**

**Me: ANYWAY! Tell me what you think. Pretty please with a marshmallow on top? No, not a cherry, a marshmallow))**


	2. Caught

Logan POV

I looked around. Not a sound. There was an open window which made the curtains dance. Quickly I flicked on the light. The room was a bit ransacked. Thankfully, it was still in one piece. The thief, whoever it was, was smart enough to make it seem she jumped out the window. Yes, I could smell the girl. But I knew better. It would be stupid to jump off the second level; it was already pretty high. Therefore I knew she was in the room. Where, that was currently unknown to me. This sneaky little rat was smarter than she seemed. She actually masked her scent. This puzzled me, for usually people weren't this careful in a common robbery. I scanned the room some more and discovered that the closet door was just open a little.

I stalked over and threw open the doors, grabbing the little thief by her hair and pulling her into the light. She was a teenager. Typical of a teenager, but still unusual to be stealing from this mansion. Her clothes explained some of it though. She had on extremely ripped up dirt-covered jeans and a beat up t-shirt. She wore her t-shirt over her long sleeved black one. I scowled, thinking _she's probably one of those homeless emo kids. _Nevertheless, she was a criminal. And a sneaky one at that. Then I noticed I was still holding her up by the throat, and her face was getting blue. Oops. I loosened my hold, but not too much. She could be dangerous.

Alex POV

I scowled when this big guy with whacky hair pulled me up off my feet. Then he was choking me. Oh joy, I needed out. Right now. The guy loosened his grip on my throat, allowing me to breathe. No, I didn't gasp for breathe and cry. I sneered at him, thinking of my scar on my right cheek. Yea, I had faced worse than some random guy choking me. My own father knifed my face. The other cuts were not visible now. But now he can't hurt me. Not anymore. I was stronger now. Stronger than my parents, and probably stronger than this guy. Quick as lightning I pulled out my switchblade and stabbed him in the chest. He dropped me with surprise, and I jumped over him and out the door. I quickly ran down the stairs and out the door. Man, this mansion was freaky. Ace sent me here to make fun of me. Possibly he did it to creep me out. Either way, it had worked. I ran across the lawn, but was suddenly tackled to the ground.

Man, the being that tackled me to the ground was huge. I turned around and he pinned me to the ground. When I actually had to look at him I saw he was blue, and had fur. He was that guy from the news that Thorn had pointed out. We had been watching the screens at the TV store and suddenly the news came on. This was the hairy beast guy. I scowled and spit in his face. He wiped his face off and lifted me up. What was with all these people and lifting me up? Why couldn't they just let me go? I was just a nobody, some scoundrel living in an old abandoned warehouse. Yet they had to punish me somehow, or put me in reform school or something. I shuddered. No, I wasn't scared. I just didn't want to be put in a crazy house where I would be forced to act like there were no problems in the world.

Beast POV

Professor X told me to go and get the girl who knifed Logan, so I tackled her to the ground. She was an interesting character, I knew, without even talking to her yet. When she spit at me, I was hardly surprised. Probably one of those kids. She was just a child at that. I picked her up and brought her into the mansion. "No use squirming, if you try and get out of my grasp I'll just tackle you again." I told her. She thought it over, and stopped. I grinned just the tiniest bit. Even though she wanted to run and get away, she saw my logic. Silly human.

Alex POV

The blue beast made sense, so I followed him. Now, if it had been a little blue person I would have probably not. Darn those smurfs. I sighed and sat down when he motioned to a seat in this office room thing. "So who are you?" The guy with whacky hair from before asked me threateningly. I smirked and stayed quiet. He didn't have a gaping wound. Must be one of those recombinant mutants. I stayed silent. "Logan, you won't get anywhere by anger or force." The blue furry man said to him. I blinked. Hated that name. Logan. For obvious reasons. "Your one to talk, you big fur ball. And anyway, I have a right to be. She knifed me. And she is a freaking thief!" I was highly amused by this, for some reason. "I would listen to him, if I were you, Dogbreath." I said to the guy called Logan. He gave me a look, and I returned it. "Now, girl, my name is Hank. Some call me Beast, for as you can see, I am a mutant. I have super strength, agility, and can jump really high." The blue man said.

"Alright then, I am Stephanie," I lied, then for my own entertainment I added sarcastically, "some call me Cheerleader, for as you can see, I am _**so**_ into that." I just couldn't stop, so I added, "I have the ability to be preppy, peppy and pink." Wow, was I THAT stereotypical? **((No, I know for a fact they are not always that. I am just taking their stereotype XD))** I guess so. Despite Logan being mad, I saw the slightest hint of a smile beginning to form on his lips, but he hid it quickly and just glared at me. I glared back. What was with these people. Why the hell were they interrogating me?

This was extremely weird. If someone broke into MY house I would take out my shotgun and-_Hello Alex._ I heard in my head. My eyes went wide. _Who the bloody hell are you?_ I asked it. _I am Professor Xavier, the head of this school. As you can tell, I can read and communicate with people's minds. Now I won't invade your personal thoughts, but I want you to tell them the truth. _He said into my mind. _Like HELL I'll do that._ I shot back at him. Then I saw him come into the room. He was a bald guy in a wheelchair. Wow. But somehow this made me say, "I'm Alex." Well, Xavier made me say it. I probably would not have told them otherwise.

"Alex? What an interesting name. Does that stand for Alexandra or Alexis? What is your last name?" Beast asked me. "Neither. Just Alex." _Here comes the load of questions: What is your last name? Why don't you have a last name? Who are your parents? What made you not tell us your last name is Davis? Why is it so damned painful for you to look back in the past? _I thought to myself, scowling. But Professor X must have been talking to Logan and Beast in their minds, because they ended the questioning abruptly. "You are staying here. There is an empty dorm at the end of the upstairs hallway." Beast said sternly. Like hell I was going to do that. I wanted to get back to Thorn. And get back at Ace for making me do this. Time's passing by slowly, and I felt homesick.

What a weird word. I had no distinct home, but maybe it was just missing the people. "I'm good, thanks. I'll just be on my way if that's all right with you." I said, then heard something click. I looked down and saw a house arrest ankle lock. Like down at the police station. Oh, so many fond memories of my time there. Hint the sarcasm. "What the hell?" I asked, and a woman with reddish hair came in, along with a guy with black sunglasses. "Oh yea, let's all together go out into the yard and have a freakin' tea party. Why the hell am I being forced to stay here?" I said, my angry voice dripping with sarcasm. Some of the grown-ups took a step back. "There's more to you than meets the eye, Alex Davis." The old guy in the wheelchair said, before turning and wheeling out of the room. I had cringed when he said my last name. "Beats me kid, but what the professor says, goes." Beast said. Logan just glared and walked out of the room. He was probably my least favorite. Possibly because he shared the name of my bloody drunken father. Or maybe it was the attitude. Yea, it had to be that.


	3. I'm Outta Here

Alex POV

The grown-up mutants filed out of the room, but the red-haired lady who had put the house arrest lock on my ankle showed me to my 'room'. I hated it already. I hated being in this hellhole with these weird people. No, it wasn't weird that they were mutants. I had nothing against mutants. But it was their attitudes. The sense of mystery and power… it unnerved me a little. I took out one of my guns from my trench coat pocket and aimed it at the lock. No, it was too big and powerful. I would probably lose my leg if I tried that. Then I rummaged through my pockets and got out my switch blade. This could work. I started sawing away at the lock.

Well, after a while I had made a dent. Oh so effective. I thought about what that bald guy said. Of course there is more to me than meets the eye. No, I'm not going to talk about my past or present to them. They would never understand. I was a murderer. I was scum. And, despite my self-loathing, I didn't regret anything I'd done. I like the way I live, now, with Thorn and Ace as protective older brothers. Although I knew some of the members of my gang were out to kill me when Ace and Thorn were gone. See, they didn't really like how I supported mutants. Well they could go screw themselves over. I would fight back if they tried anything.

Then again, why had Ace sent me here? He was with the others, partly at least. He was jealous of me, and how I was Thorn's favorite now, and he had fallen into second place. It was really not a lot to worry about, but somehow I must have upset Ace. Either that or he was bloody drunk when he dared me. Either way, I was here. I took out a cigarette and started smoking. Well just because I was on some school ground thing, I wasn't going to abide by any of their rules. In fact, I would call the police if it would help me, but no. The police have been on my case for as long as I had been in New York, even more than Thorn. And that was saying something.

I looked out the window, thinking of 'home'. I scowled when I thought of what X and Wes might be doing to Fang. They had not approved of bringing in a dog, so I took care of him and protected him from them. They wouldn't give him food so I gave him my portion. It wasn't enough for him. I scavenged for food for him. Not for myself. Maybe that's why I'm so messed up. I haven't eaten in days. But smoking helps get my mind off food. I just wish it could help me get my mind off my whole life. But no, that was more extreme drugs. I had tried a few of them, but couldn't really get into them that much. Surprising, I know, but true.

I heard a noise as someone broke down my door. Yea, I had locked it so I could be away from these people. There, in the door, was that annoying, dog-breathed, bird-brained wolf dude. "No locking doors." He growled, and I couldn't help but snicker. He was such a prick. I let out a breath of smoke and he scowled, and took the cigarette out of my mouth and stomped on it. What the heck? "There is no smoking until you're at least 18." He said firmly. "I don't take orders from you, Dogbreath." I said back, equally firmly. Wow, I was good at ticking this guy off. He left, and I walked out of the room after him. He went down to his room, so I went in the opposite direction and found the garage. It was full of speedy cars, but what caught my eyes was a section for motorbikes. I always had loved those things. Riding free, out in the open...that was my ultimate paradise. Well, riding and -never mind. Then I found a hammer. Perfect.

Storm POV

I was sitting out on the roof like I did when I was younger. It provided a sense of…quiet paradise. It was just me and nature up here. The sky was blue and happy as I sighed contently. There were some papers that I was grading from the students. They were all doing well, because they all tried, if only a little. They knew that this was the only place to go, because of who they were. Most of them, at least. They were all mutants, but physical mutations were more evident than others. I pondered life without mutant persecution and looked up at the sky.

Then I heard a noise. It was a bike. Logan's best bike was cruising down the driveway. I wondered where he was going this time. But instead of seeing him, I saw the girl, her black trench coat whipping out behind her, hair flowing in the wind. She was going, and fast. I jumped off the roof and created wind to help me down. "Bobby. Kurt." I called, and Iceman and Nightcrawler appeared beside me. "Bobby, create an ice wall, Kurt, would you mind teleporting to her and grabbing her? Don't let her out. Professor wanted her here, and I am guessing for a reason." I said, and saw Beast jump at the bike from the roof.

The girl, however, swerved so he missed and landed on the ground. Bobby created an ice wall strategically placed in front of her. I was proud of him, but Alex managed to clear it. Kurt teleported to her but she kicked him off. I wasn't about to use my lightning, for I could hurt her. But darn, she was good. Hank tried to get her, but she swerved side to side. He couldn't catch her. Not because he was too slow, for he was keeping up. She was just too daring on the bike. Then professor spoke into my head, saying: _let her go. There was no point in trying to keep her here. No reason, either. I just thought it wise so she wouldn't go back to the streets. But don't fret. She'll be back. Possibly._ I blinked, and ordered the others to stop. Professor didn't sound too completely certain. That was a first. Usually he knew these types of things for sure because he was so wise and had the power of telepathy. Then I watched her zoom off with Logan's favorite bike. He would be mad. Oh well.

I sighed and walked back into the mansion, and the others filed in behind me. "Are we going to tell Logan about his bike being gone?" Bobby asked me, and I gave him a look. Of course we weren't. Did we want the man to go on a rage? Anyway, he would find out soon enough. Right on cue, I heard a frustrated yell from Logan coming from the garage. Then Professor X told us to go about our daily lives. Yet, when I saw Logan's face, I knew he was going to be in a bad mood all day.

Logan POV

The little tyke had nerve. A lot of it. I grumbled and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. Then the little kids started to play a game called 'Steal the Sandwich from Logan'. Not a smart move. This always ticked me off, but today of all days? I got stabbed by the little ((Insert curse word here)). Then she took my best bike. Then this game had to take place. I pinned one of the children to the wall, between the outer 2 of my claws. His eyes were wide with fear, and one of them screamed. Storm came rushing in and pulled me away, slapping me upside the head. Then Professor Xavier called me to his office. What a way to start the day. It wasn't even one in the afternoon yet.


	4. Keith

Alex POV

Free at last. It really had only been a day or so, but it seemed like an eternity. I sighed contently and let the wind push my hair back so it waved behind me. My clothes whipped around me and I sped up. When I looked from side to side I saw were the green pine trees blending together to create an array of green and brown. I wasn't to my destination yet. For hours it seemed I had been traveling. I closed my eyes and let my feet up on the handles, my arms behind my head. Yes, I would most likely fall in a while or so. But this freedom was like ecstasy. It's amazing how little we really observe what's going on around us. The sky was a beautiful shade of bright blue with streaks of gray clouds. Somehow I knew the road well enough to drive like this, not even knowing what was in front of me. I turned on the ipod I 'borrowed' from some place I broke into, and started rocking out. Then I sat back up and almost smashed into a tree. Pleasant. I kept swerving, unable to regain control of my bike. I slowed down regretfully. Well, it was midday, and a good time to just…lounge in the sun. Enjoy it.

I rode into the next town and went to a park I found. After parking my bike I lay back on the bench, sipping some water I 'borrowed' from the store on the way. I would smoke, but there were little children around. See? I have control. I watched the children push each other down the slide and run around the playground. I would have traded in my childhood for anything like this. But it was too late now. My childhood was dark. Did I regret what I did? Well, I regretted going and finding my parents in the first place. But did I regret killing my own father? When I thought about him, all I saw was madness. Anger and cruelty he showed to me. But whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger I guess.

No, I didn't regret ending it for him. He had deserved it. I needed to keep telling myself that. I couldn't feel sad. I had to be tough. No matter how weak in the knees I was, no matter how much I just wanted to fall to my knees and bawl my eyes out- to break down for once instead of holding it all in- I knew I couldn't. If I did, I wouldn't be able to get back on my feet. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by one of the little boys calling to me. "Could you throw the ball over here?" He asked from a distance away. I looked down at my feet, where I saw a bouncy red kickball land. I picked it up and tossed it to him. Then I heard a sigh behind me and I turned. There sat a little boy with spiky blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and jeans. His face was smudged with dirt, and his eyes showed more sadness than I think I had ever seen in my life, beside once. But that was my mother's eyes. After she was beaten, I mean. This kid didn't look to hurt, but the way he was sitting…I knew something was wrong. His dirt-smudged face was streaked with tear stains. He looked to be about, oh, I'd say 7 or 8.

"What is it, kid?" I asked the little dude. I felt bad for the kid-all alone, misunderstood…He looked up at me with his weary glance. After a few moments his face brightened so much, it was as if he wasn't sitting on the ground crying with dirt all over him. "A-Alex? Is it really you? ALEX!" he said, and jumped up, tackling me in a big bear hug. Whoa. I fell back off the bench and onto the soft green grass. My head hit the side of the wood of the bench on the way down. "Uh, ouch? Get off me, kid!" I said to him, but he wouldn't let me go. I tried to push him off me as I stood up, but he clung to my legs as if I were a gaming system he had wanted for his birthday for forever, but had never gotten until then. I lost my balance and fell back. It wouldn't be that much of a deal, but behind me was a pond. We both fell in. Splash. Icy cold water surrounded my body and my eyes went wide with surprise. That was uncalled for. What was with this kid? Yea, he got my name right. But I probably wasn't who he thought I was. I swam to the surface and got out. The pond was surprisingly deep. More like a really small lake or pool type thing. The kid wasn't coming out of the water. Shoot, he couldn't swim? I dove back in and got him out. He wasn't breathing. Well I didn't know CPR. I was about to call for help when he started breathing again. "I knew I'd find you." He said, and then passed out. Possibly he fell asleep due to exhaustion.

Well now I had a random kid in my charge. What to do? I couldn't very well leave him there. Yet I couldn't bring him back to the gang warehouse. Too dangerous. I could tell by just looking at him that he did not have parents. He was lucky. Either that or he didn't know his parents. Anyway, he wasn't hopeless. Then again, he had been looking for me for a long time. Why? I had no idea. Why would anybody look for me? I picked him up, careful not to wake him. I considered taking him to an orphanage, but it was already crowded and not a great place for a boy this age to be. The older kids would pick on him. I sighed and placed him gently on my motorcycle, and headed back to the only place I knew as safe. For him, anyway. Yes it was the mansion. I had a feeling he was supposed to be there. I got on my bike and headed toward the godforsaken hellhole of a mansion. I thought I had sworn to myself that I would never go back there. Then again, I was a lying cheating criminal, so it wasn't that big of a deal. I held the sleeping boy on the bike so he wouldn't fall off. No, I didn't care. I couldn't care. I just didn't want the little tyke following me around. And also, I didn't want his blood on the bike if he did fall. Yea, that had to be it. I didn't…couldn't….wouldn't care.

**Meanwhile, at the mansion**

"She's back." Beast said, looking up. Logan smelled her from a mile away. He scowled. "Oh don't be such a sourpuss, Logan. I think she's quite an interesting little thief." Beast said, grinning slightly. "Yea, well she didn't stab you." Logan scowled and sat back in his chair. There were moments of silence and then Hank started to laugh. Logan glared at him, but he only laughed more. "You know who she reminds me of?" He asked teasingly. Logan knew the answer, and he got up. "I would kill myself if I were like her at all." He said, and walked out of the room. "You'd be dead already!" Beast called after him. Logan went to his room and kicked the door closed. He grumbled and then sat on his bed and dozed off.


	5. What? A black shawl?

Alex POV

Alright, so I knew the kid had the ability to see the future. Mostly because of what happened next. When the kid woke up, he told me his name was Keith. Interesting name. When I asked him if he had a last name, he didn't respond. I snickered when I thought to when I didn't answer the blue guy. But that was out of sheer defiance. Keith didn't know. Which was sad, but he'd live. He told me that I was taking him to the mansion and that there I would be caught by Beast and made to stay a while. He also predicted we'd stop for some food before we went there, because he was starving. I rolled my eyes and parked the bike outside a gas station. I went in and stole a drink and a bag of goldfish for him. He thanked me and opened the bag, shoving the food into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in years. Well, that may be an overstatement. But still. That guy was ravenous. After eating, Keith got back on the bike and we headed off again. He wouldn't shut up about the future. It was not only confusing, but annoying as well. The worst part was that he idolized me. "Save it for someone who cares." I snapped at him. He looked a little hurt, but shook it off.

"But you are supposed to know this. How else are you supposed to save us all?" He asked, and I stopped the bike suddenly. A little too suddenly. We both went flying over the handlebars through the air. I grabbed the kid and pulled him to me, shielding him from the ground. I landed on my back with the kid safe on top of me. We skidded to a stop. I got up quickly. "What did you say?" Keith looked at me with a surprised look on his face. "I said that you are supposed to…to…know this because you're supposed to, uh, grab the shawl." He said, and something wrapped around my neck. I turned ready to see a thug trying to choke me. All that was there was a black shawl. Right on cue. I looked at the boy peculiarly. "Can you make illusions?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded simply. Well that sure was a lot I didn't know about that kid. Not that I really wanted to know…

We got to the mansion, and I dropped him off. He was curious as to why the blue guy didn't run out and drag me inside. I shrugged and told him to go in and ask him. When Keith walked up to the door, however, I was out of there. So what if I believed the little kid? What if he was telling the truth? I didn't want to end up at that weird animal farm. No way in hell was I going back there. Ever. I traveled back to the gang warehouse and was surprised to see it near empty. "Hey Alex, nice ride. You wanna let me have that?" X asked, and then by the look on my face said, "The others are around back." He shrugged. He was too busy on the phone. He was probably talking to the dealer. I shrugged back and headed toward the other side of the warehouse. They were in a huddled circle with someone in the middle. Probably someone they caught stealing or trespassing in the warehouse. I was about to turn away when I saw a flash of white. Not the kid's shirt. A white feather fell to the ground. "Thorn. What the hell are you doing?" I asked him coldly. He looked at me, pushing his shaggy brownish black hair out of his eyes. "Haven't you been watchin' the news, beasty? These mutants are a threat to the world. You wanted to be a hero? You can start by slicing up this bastard." So it turns out they weren't knifing someone who invaded their territory or stole from them. It was just a matter of humans versus mutants. I rolled my eyes, and then looked at Thorn sweetly. I took the knife from him and slashed at him. Yes, at Thorn.

Thorn was surprised, but then took out his switchblade and slashed me back. I ripped the people off the mutant bird kid and told the mutant to fly off. He couldn't, so he just limped to the side. Out of the way and into the shadows. He was much older, but being shagged by a large group of people, he didn't stand a chance. Then again, neither did I. But it was alright, I was reckless. My own gang members circled me and started slashing at my arms, my back… my face. Everywhere. I started fighting back, but there were too many of them. Blood was running down my neck. It seeped through my shirt and jeans. It drenched my arms. The blood was all around me, on me, and on my attackers. There were so many of them. And there was no help. In fact, I saw X join in. Everyone against me. Me against the world. The whole world. Oh joy. I was forced to my knees, but continued to fight. There were others that were bloody and hurt. They didn't fight me. I snickered at their weakness. All the better for me though. I held my lighter in a pocket and lodged my knife into one of the guys' chests, then took out a smoke bomb and lit it. Well I couldn't blow up the bloody place without calling attention to myself or hurting the winged guy. He obviously needed medical attention. They hadn't gotten to him too bad. I think I had seen him around somewhere…must have been somewhere in the air around the city. I don't know. Anyway, the smoke created a mist of whiteness where I was able to slip past the gang members, get the wounded bird-dude and get on my bike. I could get away.

We started down the street, cruising quickly toward the mansion. The guy was getting his blood all over me. Oh wait, that was mostly my blood. I neared the mansion, where Keith and the blue guy were waiting for me. I carried the guy with white wings to the blue guy, who took him to the medical ward, saying, "Warren, what happened?" Keith looked at me. "See? I told you you'd come back." I rolled my eyes. I did that a lot didn't I? I thought of all the ways to deny it because I wasn't 'back'. I was just dropping off a wounded and going back to war. Well, a fight including me against the whole gang was not such a good idea. I decided instead I would go live in the country. But Keith took my hand and gave me puppy dog eyes. "Please Alex? Stay?" Suddenly it felt like I had known the kid forever. "You don't have mind control powers, do you?" I asked him, and he smiled and shook his head. I looked down at my bloody self. "Fine. Just for tonight though. Then I'm off again." I replied. I couldn't believe I was actually agreeing to this. _Welcome back, Alex Davis._ I heard Professor Xavier say into my head and I scowled. Great, just great.

Keith POV

I was so ecstatic when I found out she was staying. She had no idea what part she, or anyone at the mansion, played in the upcoming events. I giggled in anticipation of it. This would be a mixture of drama, excitement, epiphanies and action galore. I couldn't wait. _Now don't get ahead of yourself, Keith_. Professor X said. I knew he was going to say that. It was annoying having to keep the future a secret. I found it so exciting and terrifying. But I only saw parts of it. I created an illusion of me so I could steal the hero sub that Logan was making in the kitchen. Seeing the future was like getting a birthday present. There was much excitement building up inside of me. So much joy and anticipation. I grinned and led Alex inside, showing her to an empty room. She went to the bathroom to get some of the blood off her skin.

Warren POV

I don't remember much of what happened. I had landed outside of a store, and was suddenly pulled around back of a warehouse. I started fighting with the gang members. I was a little cut up when they tried breaking my sliced up wing. Pleasant lot they were. Hint the sarcasm. Then the girl…I didn't get a very good look at her, but she threw me out of the way of danger and replaced herself in my spot. I was so thankful. But I was so worried as well. Poor child had gotten cut up more than I had. She had put herself in danger for a mutant. These days, it was dangerous to even think of doing that. I wonder why she had done it. She took me back to the mansion, and Beast got me to the medical ward. Jean patched me up well, and then I went to go lie down on my bed. This was a bit of an eventful day for me. Probably more eventful for the girl. I hoped she was okay. I saw blood, but the cuts had stopped bleeding for her. In fact, there was no sign of the cuts anymore. I tilted my head, trying to think of why that wasn't a surprise. At the same time, it was.


	6. New Student

Alex POV

I washed off the blood, and found no cuts. I shrugged. Maybe it was just that it felt like I was stabbed, but they didn't slice my skin. Maybe they were using baseball bats. And maybe I was just trying to deny what really happened because I didn't want to think of why I healed quickly. My dad had the ability too. Well, not nearly as quickly as I did, but he could heal quickly as well. And my mom was ironically a nurse. I sighed, trying to shake the memories out of my head. Mom had saved countless people, but the one person she couldn't save was herself. And JT. Did JT know about this place? I scowled in frustration for not being able to control my own mind. I walked straight into something big, blue, and hairy. Beast looked down at me, smiling slowly. "Hello. I heard what happened with Warren and-" I started walking away. I didn't want to talk about my actions. Or my past. Or my present. I didn't want to talk about anything for that matter. Before I could get far, Beast grabbed me. "Not so fast, Alex Davis. We want some answers." Answers to what questions? I wouldn't answer anything. I wouldn't. What was the point? I was leaving the next day. "There was no way to keep the ferocious beast caged." I thought. I snickered when I realized that I had quoted Thorn in my mind.

Hank pulled me into his office, where the other grown-ups were waiting. Great, grown-ups. They thought they knew everything and that they knew best. Well they didn't. It was as if grown-ups had never been kids. Ever. They lost their spirit. Their rationality. They were clueless. _Clueless, are we? Smart child._ Professor Xavier said into my head. That annoyed me a bit. "Hey, old guy! No reading my frickin' mind!" I said to him, and the others turned to look at me. I didn't cower or lower my voice. The guy, Logan, was glaring at me. So I glared back. There was silence for a period of time, and then the woman called Storm said, "Here's the thing. If you are going to stay here, which you must, just for the time being, then you must follow our rules. Meaning, we expect you to listen in on classes. 15 years of no real education is not a good start on life for you." She explained. It made perfect sense. Yet, being me, I just have to protest. "I ain't doing nothin' you tell me to." I said while crossing my arms. Yea, I was being stubborn. Deal with it.

Storm POV

I smiled warmly. This girl may be stubborn, but many kids these days were. Her steely glare reminded me of someone, but for the life of me I couldn't think of whom. Her first class would be with me. The kids in that class were pretty rowdy sometimes …she'd fit right in. I hoped. Hoping wasn't good enough. "You are going to go to class. You are going to at listen. I'm not that boring." I said firmly. The last sentence made Logan snicker, and I glared at him. He glared at me back. That icy cold stare. I rolled my eyes internally. I gave him a look, and then continued. "Anyway, here's a notebook. Take notes and try to learn something? Maybe?" I said, not expecting a lot. She shrugged, not caring. I sighed again and headed off to my class, where I would be teaching in 10 minutes. When I got there, they were already wrecking havoc. I watched as Damion, a dark haired olive-skinned Italian 15 year old boy teleported from end to end of the room, dodging water being shot by Sarah. Quinn ran with super speed around Gina, who turned invisible and tripped her. Lillith, a cute little blonde eight year old, was making West draw hearts and flowers on the whiteboard with her mind tricks. I sighed. This would be a long day. There were others as well, but to go through all of them and their mannerisms would take days.

"Okay class, settle down. We have a girl joining us today. Her name is Alex Davis." Everyone said hi back, and I smiled. Alex's eye twitched slightly when her last name was said. She always did, but Professor X would never say why. I wondered about that girl. Everyone did. Except Logan. Even Logan. He didn't like her from the moment he found her struggling in his wolfish grasp. Well, who would like someone after being stabbed by them? I looked to Alex's trench. She'd have to leave that in her room, no matter how much she loved pulling out weapons and pointing them at the adults. Oh yes, it was always our fault. I wondered what would happen when the students grew up. I looked from student to student, trying to visualize them as adults. _Don't worry, we'll grow up. Eventually. _Lillith said to me through her mind. A hint of a smile appeared on my lips. She could be a little angel. Then again, she could also be a little devil. I raised my eyebrow. Lillith giggled, and I looked toward her. _What is it?_ I asked her, expecting the worst. She laughed more, this time out loud. Everyone looked to her, wondering whose mind she was reading next. She must have been talking to Damion in her head, because his ears became bright red. I looked at Lillith, then at Damion. "What's going on?" I asked. Lillith giggled some more. "Nothing, Ma'am." Damion replied. I gave them both a look and then turned back to teaching.

Damion POV

So the girl was joining our class? How could things get any better? She was like a rose blossom in winter. Sunshine through the dreary cloudy gray sky. Furthermore- my thoughts were interrupted by Lillith, the little eight year old mind reading girl with blonde curls. _That's so very poetic. But didn't you fail English?_ She asked, and I scowled. _Oh hold on, I have to tell the class about your poetic talent._ She teased. My green eyes met her blue ones and I shook my head, eyes wide. That sent her into a series of laughs. Great. Storm looked at me. Well, it was more of a warning glare. How many detentions have I had now? How many survival trainings with Logan? I shuddered slightly. I scowled at Lillith, and she looked up at me innocently. She was impossible to be mad at. Then I saw Gina go invisible. The class bully. Oh boy, probably coming to pull out some of Lillith's hair, jump up on someone from behind, or even mess with the new girl. Alex Davis. What a weird name. But I suspected that Alex would be the type of person to fight back. This could be an interesting class. As long as Alex didn't try to steal my role as troublemaker, we'd get along just fine. I worked hard to get that reputation. The girl sat at the back of the class. Then her chair was pulled out from under her by the invisible Gina. That ticked her off, I could see. A few of Gina's comrades were laughing, and the brown haired mystery glared at them. Whoa, she had a killer glare. Storm made her go put the trench coat in her room. Interesting. I wonder what sort of mischief she was up to. I shrugged and got back to work. Then she came back.

Alex was going to sit down. After she did, Gina was creeping up on her. Oh god. The only reason I knew this was because of the shadow behind her. I couldn't scream a warning before Gina pushed her out of the chair. Well, tried. She was behind Alex, and was just about to push her when Alex whipped around angrily and pinned Gina to the wall instinctively. Everyone was silent. It had all happened so fast. Logan walked in at that moment, breaking the silence. "Storm, have you seen-" He stopped dead when he saw Alex. There was loads of blood on her hands, and there were 3 metal claws protruding from in between her knuckles. She was bighting back a scream of pain, he knew by the look on her face. But she kept her position, her hand steady and her face angry, unmoving. No look of surprise on her face. But he could tell he was terrified. Then he just stared at her. Everyone was. The room was silent once more. Then I looked to Gina. Her face held a look of pure terror, as if she was stuck in a picture where she had just seen her worst nightmare.

The room held its breath. What would be the outcome? Lillith giggled in her mind, which she let me hear. _What, what could it possibly be? Why are you laughing at a time like this?_ I asked, full of worry, rage and wonder. There was a bit of amazement as well. She wouldn't tell me. I sighed. The room stayed quiet, just frozen in that spot. There were a few people staring from outside as well, caught in the moment. The Iceman and Rogue. They had been talking to Logan before he went in. They had seen it all.

**((Alright, as much as I would LOVE to write more and more, I got to go. Write more later! Read and Respond!))**


	7. Just a Bad Dream

Alex POV 

Great, I act on instinct and this is what comes of it. Well, now everyone was staring at me as searing pain erupted from between my knuckles. Blood ran down my hand and arm. I was surprised and a little freaked out. So I was one of them after all. That would mean that one of my parents would have to be a mutant. Neither my mom nor dad had claws. Maybe I didn't have to be child of a mutant. In fact, I was almost positive I wouldn't have to. Take that ice dude. Bobby, I think his name is. His parents didn't have mutant blood. I sighed, relieved. But everyone was still staring at me. Especially that wolf dude. Dogbreath. Also known as Logan. One I got over my shock, my claws retracted and I pushed past Logan, saying, "Get out of my frickin' way." I still didn't know what he could do. His mutation was probably to have an annoying attitude and have wolfish sideburns. Yea, that had to be it. Maybe he could turn into a wolf. And that Beast dude, I knew he was like a super animal. Agility, strength, jumping? He sure was something. The woman, Storm, she controlled weather and such. So none of their mutations hurt them. I looked down at my bloody hand. And my mutation wouldn't hurt me. I wouldn't let it.

I went into my room, got a pack of cigarettes and my lighter and went up into the mountain.

Logan POV

Holy- that girl had claws? No wonder why she liked stabbing things. Hint the sarcasm. I walked to my room after the class settled down. I would usually be fine with a kid with claws. One kid here had fingers that could turn into cougar claws. I was fine with that. But Alex had my claws. So the experimenters were still making people like me? No, it couldn't be. But then, what was it? Maybe she only had the claws. That could be just another mutation. I had to keep telling myself that. Just another mutation. That had to be it. I rubbed my hand over my knuckles, thinking. Scott came into the room, but I didn't give him any recognition. Then he had to open his annoying mouth. Our conversation went like this:

Scott: "So, I heard someone's the big daddy now!" he laughs and punches my arm lightly

Logan: "I don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about." I replied angrily

Scott: *laughs* "I think you know."

Logan: She is not my kid. I ain't got no kid."

Scott: "Oh, doubtful, tough guy? She has the same claws, same hair, same glare…"

Logan: "Will you shut the hell up? I don't want to hear it."

(Beast comes in)

Logan: "Just what I need, another one. Oh, let's all have a frickin' tea party in my room!" I said, frustrated.

Then professor X just had to intrude on my mind and say, _Scott's right, you know._ That was about enough to tip me over the edge. I grabbed a cigar, lit it and headed out the door of the mansion toward the mountains. I needed some time to get away. Maybe I would leave. That would be good. _Leaving your only child? I thought you would have more heart than that, Logan._ Professor X said. "First off, she's not my kid. I feel bad for whoever's kid she is! And second, I told you to get out of my bloody head." I said, going up to the top of the mountain. It's all just a bad dream. I saw the girl sitting on a rock, smoking. Then I scowled. She so took my idea. I scowled and turned, and a throwing knife whizzed by my ear.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She asked. "Oh, and that was a warning." Crazy kid! I guess she was used to being snuck up on. "I ain't followin' you, kid. I was goin' to have a smoke here. And how old are you? Not old enough to be smokin' yet." She glared at me. Whoa, she had a mean glare. I took a step back, surprised by the intensity. "I do what I want. An' I ain't even at your stupid mansion right now." That actually made some sense. Except for the fact she was extremely stubborn. "Talk right, kid." I replied. Whoa, that sounded weird. Talk right. I never talked correctly. And yet, here I was telling some kid to. Great, I could see the outcome now. I got ready for her reply. And so it came. "I ain't doin' nothin' ya tell me to. If you can't even speak right yourself, why should I?" God, would this child ever stop arguing?

Again, she pushed past me and went away. Down the mountain, I think. I sighed and sat on the rock, smoking. What, I was hypocritical. Yea, get used to it. I relaxed a little. There was a beautiful sunset with an array of colors with a shadowy city below. Calmed down, I headed back toward the mansion.

**((Time skip))**

It was getting really dark, so I went to patrol the halls. I saw the little boy walking around, so I crouched next to him. "What are you doing up, Keith?" He looked at me with his big round eyes. "I can't sleep with all the visions in my head." He said. Aw, he was just a little kid. "Well, let's get you some warm milk…that should help you fall asleep." I said, trying to be nice. What, it's extremely hard to do! "No." Keith replied. I looked down to him. "What do you mean no?" I asked. "I want Alex." He said. Oh boy. She would just love me for waking her up. I knocked on the door, and she opened it. She had on a black tank top and shorts. That is when I noticed all of her tattoos. Oh great. Her arms, back and legs were covered in them. And sadly they were not the sharpie kind, I could tell. Well isn't that just great? And the legal age to get tattoos was what, 18? That is, without parental consent. Whoever her mom and dad were, they must have been crazy potheads. I see they passed THAT trait down. It's all just a bad dream. That's what I told myself. I sighed as Keith went running over to her, hugging her. She blinked, a little surprised. "You woke me up for this?" She asked me, annoyance in her voice. I scowled and turned, heading to my room.

Alex POV 

After Logan left, I gave Keith the bed and lay down on the floor after tucking him in. I don't know why, but that kid had miraculously found a place in my stone cold heart. I waited until he started sleeping, and then drifted off to sleep myself. It was not long before I started to dream.

(Dream begins)

"Oh come on, Alex, let's at least TRY! I promise I'll catch you!" JT laughed, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. I was just 7 then. I was running with him, laughing. "Yea, let's go. Throw me up onto the highest tree you know!" We headed into the forest in Missouri, and he picked me up, tossing me high into the air. I grabbed the top branch of the sturdy pine tree on my way down. "That was sooo cool!" I laughed, and he grinned. "Alright, drop down before I have to uproot your tree!" He joked. I fell quickly, and he caught me in his strong arms. Super strong, actually. He was the first mutant I had ever met, and he was like a brother to me, even though I didn't look like him. He had sandy long blonde hair and blue-green eyes, with lightly tanned skin.

Afterwards, we were sitting around in the fields, and he said, "So you found your parents yet?" I beamed. "I got their address right here. Will you go with me though? I'm scared!" JT laughed. "You? Alex, scared? Impossible. But alright, I'll tag along." I grabbed his hand and ran towards town. Well, it wasn't a big town. I followed the address to a ratty old trailer home. Not quite what I expected, but family is family. I walked up to the door and knocked. A tall man opened the door with a beer bottle in his hand. His trailer smelled of smoke. "Mr. Davis?" I asked. "Yea, what is it kid? Why the hell are you on my lawn?" He asked rudely. I looked up to JT for help. He was 5 years older than me and probably smarter too.

"Mr. Logan Davis, did you lose a baby girl 7 years ago?" JT asked for me. The guy nodded, and I jumped with excitement. A woman with blondish brown hair and blue eyes walked up behind the man. "Oh honey, where are your manners? Let's invite them in." And he glared at her for that. She stepped back, but we were invited inside. The inside was as unkept as the outside, but it was homely. We talked some more, and we found out that I was their kid. Well, we didn't go through the whole blood test thing, but it was pretty evident. I stayed with them, and JT left. He promised he'd be around in the morning.

After a few days, I could tell dad was beating mom. And I wanted to stop it. At my first ever birthday party, my dad got drunk, which was never good. JT was talking to me, and I didn't even have time to warn him before my dad shot him in the back of the head. And the other kids tried to run, but he shot them too. He saved me for last. "What do you think you're doing, Alex Davis? Nobody makes a fool out of Logan. Come here!" He spat, but mom got in front of me. Tears were streaming down her face and she begged him to stop, but then he shot her too. I clutched my head and tears rolled down my face like rain. He was just about to shoot me when I decided he wasn't allowed to hurt anyone. I distracted him, took the gun and shot him. He reached out to grab me, crying and in pain, but I shot him again. He died, and I ran. The last image was of him reopening his eyes

((Dream ends))

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily with sweat forming on my brow. My heart must have been beating so fast. It wasn't possible. He was dead. It wasn't possible. I had to keep telling myself that for a minute before I could start to calm down. It's all just a bad dream. I looked around and saw that it was extremely early. The sun was just coming up, and dawn began with streaks of pink and yellow, with a hint of blue sky. I calmed down my breathing and got up, pulling on a tee shirt and jeans. Then I headed downstairs.

**((So how was it? Comment please!))**


	8. Keep dreaming, Romeo

((Sorry it's been a while, had to study for finals and SOLs and stuff. But here it is.))

Damion POV

I watched the girl with the claws jog down the stairs. Her long brown hair flowed behind her, a little but beautiful still. I grinned to myself, and then noticed something on her arm. It looked like a tattoo. I walked up to her and pulled up her sleeve. She swatted my hand away and I just stared, amazed. There was a design of multicolored rose vines and black skulls. Another was, ironically, an image of a wolf apparently tearing through her skin with its claws jutting out. There was one with a green and black snake with fangs that were dripping with blood, and yet another tattoo that had some kind of weird symbol (her gang symbol). My eyes went wide. Not only was she a troublemaker, she was this intense? She was in a gang? Well, I had been a leader of a gang of mutants in my homeland, Italy, but we didn't do bad things. We only fought to survive. She had so many tattoos! And that was only one arm from the shoulder down! I wasn't sure whether to be impressed or scared for my life. It was a little bit of both.

She glared at me and pulled her sleeve down again. It wasn't all that effective because she was wearing a tee-shirt. When I saw Logan come down the stairs, I think I heard him mumble about Alex's tattoos. I wondered what she was hiding on her shins. Did she have a tattoo on her ankle? I reached down to pull up her jean pant leg, but she stepped back. Great, now she probably thought I was some sort of creep. She walked away, and I watched her go, sighing. She swept past me as a mother would an unloved child, leaving the child in the past, hoping she would notice him. So, I was left with nothing but a longing in my heart. If-_Wow, copying Homer! That was like…a weird Homeric simile thing! See? You can read! And you don't suck at English!_ Lillith, the little girl with blonde curls giggled as she jumped onto my back without warning. "I-You-where-didn't I tell you not to read my mind?" I asked, stumbling over words. She giggled, nodded, and then joined her friends in her class.

Alex POV

The Italian guy saw my tattoos. I really didn't care, but it was annoying when people tried to check me over for tattoos. I don't know how many I have now…too many to count. I'm not going to show the entire world though. Or that guy. I walked into a room I was supposed to 'learn' in, and saw this guy with long blonde hair and greenish eyes. He started talking to me, and I nodded, listening. Apparently his name was Justin. His power was the ability to jump really high and attach to the ceiling. He could also walk through walls, which I thought would be most interesting. Yet, he couldn't walk through them when he needed to. His power on that was not stable yet. If he were part of my gang, he could help us rob this rival gang. The ringleader actually owned this casino that we always busted into. I don't know the whole story of why we hate them, but it is just our way. We don't really have a specific gang name, because the recently deceased tyrant gang leader, the oh-so-famous Walker himself, just had the gang name "Walker's gang". We couldn't keep that name now, well could we? ANYWAY, back to the blonde haired kid. We were just talking, and he seemed pretty cool. We were just talking through class.

When he asked me about myself, I just kind of smiled, giving out little bits of false information. I would be out of here in a day or two. Well, the grownups wanted me to stay at the mansion now that they knew I was a mutant and everything. But who does what grownups say? They're going to die in a little while anyway. And they are so idiotic, it's pathetic. They act as if they know everything. They don't even get the half of it though. And if they didn't let me go, I'd run. I'd drive off in the middle of the night. Just to spite them. Also, I'd better get back to the gang soon. Oh wait; I fought against them, didn't I? So there was no going back. No matter, I would go forwards. Maybe I'd move to California. Or jump the border to Canada. That seemed like a good idea. I jogged upstairs and started to pack my bags. Keith came in. "Alex, you can't leave!" He cried, running to me and hugging my legs. Oh god, not this again. But for some reason, I didn't mind him needing me there. I was actually starting to like having the kid around. "Or…or…or, let me come with you!" He pleaded. Well if he wanted to come…but I was so used to being alone. No, he would come. He was my family now. My responsibility.

I nodded, and he beamed then raced out of the room at record speed. He came back in moments later with bags packed. I had my backpack. How it got there, I shall never know. I packed my guns and ammo in it, and then headed downstairs. No note, of course. Why would I leave a note? I wasn't coming back and I didn't want to be followed. I didn't need to tell the people how much they annoyed me either. I smirked as I thought of a movie I had seen where the 'goodbye note' contained all the information on needing to find them. No, the point was to get away. Stupid movie. I walked into the garage and spotted the best bike there was. Grinning, I got on it. I hotwired it, then told Keith to get on in front of me, so I could make sure he didn't fall off. He was fine with that idea, and we headed off without being noticed.

Damion POV

I teleported from room to room in search of the new girl. I had to find her and apologize. Also, the grown-ups wanted someone to keep an eye on her. Well, now she would never talk to me. And then what would I do? Probably pull one of those dramatic Romeo moments and kill myself. Too dramatic? It's ironic that I'm Italian. Yea, yea. So I'm the modern day Romeo. But, the thing is, I don't have a Juliet. Until now. Well, she probably hates me. No, I guess it would be more like...shoot, I couldn't think of a play where the guy likes the girl but she doesn't like him back. _You should have paid more attention in English today, shouldn't you have, Romeo?_ Lillith giggled, running up next to me. I blushed a bright red, which was a little harder to see against my olive-colored skin. She was like a little sister to me now. She was always tailing me, asking for piggyback rides and to play tag or something. _Yea, but we look different. I mean, I don't see you with blonde curls and blue eyes. You don't have freckles either. They would look weird on you._ I rolled my eyes. Yea, so my shaggy messed up black hair was not quite perfect, and my emerald green eyes were not sparkling blue like the sea. But I wasn't that bad looking, was I? I walked into the bathroom next to my room and looked at myself in the mirror. What was wrong with me? Lillith followed me in.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Damion. Except for the fact that you are so helplessly falling over a girl that you've never talked to. And you are jealous of Justin for talking to her. And your hair is so greasy; someone could cook hamburgers with all the grease in your hair. And-" She said, stating reason after reason what was wrong with me, then I cut her off.

"OUT. Can't I have a LITTLE privacy? Don't I get time to myself? GET OUT." I said, pointing to the door. She looked a little hurt, but left. I sighed. Then I pulled myself together and walked out, trying to find Lillith to apologize. I think I got her upset, because she wouldn't let me into her room. Either that or she was scheming against me. That was always a possibility. The last time she did that, I ended up on the top of the mansion in my boxers with a pie that she had pushed into my face. A hint of a grin appeared on my lips. Yea, that wasn't as fun as it sounds. I got her back for that…it's all chronicled in a book put together by Lillith, called PRANK WARS, right next to one called A MILLION WAYS TO TICK OFF DAMION. Yea, we have quite the little writer among us. Well, I could write. If I really wanted to. _Oh come on, Damion. You know you were failing English until the cute girl came into class. And then you were all into Shakespearean and Homeric poetry._ Lillith said giggling, while peeking her head out the door. She saw me and ran in the opposite direction. She knew that comment would cost her. I teleported in front of her, but she was already running in the opposite direction, laughing.

"Remember I can read your mind, Dame. I know where you're going to teleport." She said.

"Oh do you?" I asked with a mischievous look on my face, teleporting on all sides of her, overwhelming her. Then I teleported next to her and grabbed her arm, teleporting to the pond. I dunked her in, and she pouted. _Now you ruined my dress, Damion! What do you have to say about yourself?_ She asked, upset. "Sorry, your majesty, I didn't mean to. It's just water; will you melt like the wicked witch?" I grinned and dunked her back in playfully. This time she giggled. Beast appeared next to us. "Has anyone seen Alex or that little illusionist, Keith?" Lillith and I froze. Whoops.

((Alright, R&R Please?!?!?!?!?!?!? It helps me get motivated to write more.))


	9. Home on the Range

((Sorry Leah, I've been REALLY busy. And I still am, but I'll do my best to write. Just for you. 'Cause you rule. And thanks for the comment. Thank you to anyone else reading this as well.))

Alex POV

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? How about now? Or now? How about now? Now?"

That seems to be all I heard from Keith once he woke up. That and his occasional, "I'm hungry." I was starting to get a headache. "Listen kid. I can leave you on the side of the road before you can say "Are we there yet" again. Got it? Don't tempt me. I will. Now be quiet for a few minutes so I can read this map, alright?" I asked. That seemed to shut him up. Well now it was him and me. I was fine with that. I hated the people at that mansion. The grown-ups most of all. And I didn't feel like talking to the bird-brained idiot (Logan) about my tattoos. When he had seen them, I could see he flipped. Not showing emotion, of course. Anyway, back to grown-ups. They were overrated. I could live on my own. Well, with Keith. He'd be like my kid, I guess. That's how he saw himself now, so why not? I'd be the weirdest parent in the world though. And I'm not going to become one of those grown-ups. Adults. Never. No, I wasn't going to be Peter Pan. I snickered at the thought.

We stopped on the way to get sub sandwiches. Keith showed me on the map where he wanted to go. He said it was an abandoned farm. He said it was really nice. Well at least we wouldn't have to take care of the animals there, because they were all gone, he said. I was about to ask him how he knew that, but then I remembered that he can see the future. So that's apparently where we'd end up. I wonder how far he could see into the future. Could he see where he would be in twenty years? I opened my mouth to ask him, but he stopped me.

"I can't see years into the future, Alex. It varies from a few moments to a few days. Sometimes a year, but I never know." He answered before I had gotten a chance to speak. I would have to get used to that, wouldn't I? If he knew what I was going to say, why say it? We eventually got there. The house was big and white, with the paint faded and chipped everywhere, and a large red, as most stereotypical barns are. It was old and rickety as well, but hey. Anywhere away from that mansion, I'll call home. And we wouldn't have to deal with annoying people. Ya, I'd miss my gang. But if I went back, they'd most likely kill me. Death was a part of life, but it was a part I wasn't ready for quite yet. I wasn't scared of it; I just had things to do before I died. Ya know, like a wish list. Skydiving, hang-gliding, and other outrageously fun things were on my list. But for a few days, we could stay here. I went to the market nearby and bought us food to last us a while. How had I gotten so much money? Gambling of course. And a few bank robberies, but whatever. Money was money. I also rented a movie for Keith. He wanted to see "Robin Hood: Men in Tights". I approved. It was a hilarious movie, which I had seen at about his age. He wouldn't get some of it, but I think he was mature enough by now.

One memorable line was, "A toll is a toll, and a roll is a roll. And if we don't get no tolls, then we don't eat no rolls." This was said by Little John. I was more like Will, though. He's from Georgia. God, I loved that film. We hadn't watched a lot of movies when I was, ya know, in a gang. Except for when we snuck in… It wasn't important. We got back to the house and I gave Keith a sandwich for dinner, sitting down next to him to watch the movie.

"You're really going to have to learn how to cook, you know that?" He asked and I snickered. That'll be the day. I opened a can of beer and took a swig. Keith looked at me, as if to say_ you're not supposed to be drinking that_. I just rolled my eyes and shrugged. He'd get used to it. We watched the movie, but I could tell Keith was getting tired. In fact, he fell to sleep in the middle. Not because of boredom, but of exhaustion. I couldn't blame him. We had been going for hours. Right before I tucked him in, he said, "Could you check under the bed for monsters?" Which was the cutest thing, but couldn't he see the future? No monsters. Except us mutants. I was fine with that though. He also said something about someone coming over tomorrow. Well, depending on the guest, I may be fighting. Or I may make a friend. Either way, I had to be ready. I lay down at the edge of Keith's door as if to protect him from anything threatening to come in. He was more comfortable that way… Soon after I heard Keith's steady breathing, I dropped off to sleep myself. The same dream from before overtook my mind. I thrashed about, trying to get it out of my head as I slept, but didn't wake up until someone tapped me lightly on the shoulder. I was drenched in sweat.

"Are you alright Alex?" Keith asked me in a quiet, scared voice. I sighed and got up. "Yea, yea I'm fine." I replied, checking the light outside. It was very early morning. Well, there was no way I was going to get back to sleep now. I changed into some fresh clothes and started off the day with a smoke. Then I went inside and tried cooking. It was a complete catastrophe. Breakfast turned out to be burnt toast and black eggs having to be scraped off the skillet. Well, I'd get better eventually. Keith looked at the burnt food, then up at me. I rolled my eyes and threw it away, replacing it with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Keith looked at it, then up at me again. I rolled my eyes and replaced the sandwich with a granola bar. He looked at it, then up at me yet again. Was he never satisfied? I took the granola bar and put it back in my backpack, giving him a candy bar. Kids like candy, right?

"I want pancakes." Keith said to me, so I handed him a frozen eggo. He looked at it, then up at me. I rolled my eyes AGAIN. This kid was impossible.

"Pancakes are not eggos." Keith protested. Wow, this kid knew how to get on my nerves. He looked at me with big hopeful puppy dog eyes, and I sighed.

"Alright already, we'll go to Denny's." I said, and put the frozen eggo away. He beamed and went up to his room to get a jacket. Denny's was only a few "blocks" away. Well there were no real blocks, just fields and barn houses. There was a Denny's at the edge of town, so we walked in. It wasn't too crowded. Then again, it was a small town. And it was 7 in the morning on a Saturday. Therefore, most people who don't work weekends would probably be asleep. I know I would. We sat at the bar table there, and Keith ordered a large stack of pancakes. The waiter looked to me, but I shook my head. I never ate in the morning. Or afternoon. I tilted my head, trying to think of when I did eat. Uh, dinner I guess. Well I wasn't hungry in the morning, and usually too busy in the afternoon. I smiled politely, and then sat there. Keith wolfed down pancake after pancake. He was like a bottomless pit. I ruffled his short blonde hair and said, "Slow down dude, the sparks are flying from your fork!" I laughed. The guy serving at the bar smiled, trying to see the connection between us.

"Family is priceless, isn't it?" He asked. That set me on edge a bit, but I didn't show it. I had to leave the past behind. Keith was my family now. I smiled and paid for the pancakes, then brought Keith outside.

"Hey, can we go running in the cornfield? Let's play hide and go seek." He said, and I agreed. Well, anything to keep this kid happy, right? We jogged outside and through the cornfield. Basically the whole day was spent in the fields, where we played tag, climbed trees, and swam in a little pond at the side of the house. I felt like a kid again. Not that I'm not one now, but I felt younger. Innocent. There's a change. And I'm not being sarcastic when I say that. After getting all tired and sweaty from running, our shirts clung to our backs. We walked past a pond. I didn't have to be a future reader like Keith to know what was going to happen as Keith cannon-balled into the water. Let's just say I got drenched. I just had to get him back for that. We splashed around a bit more and raced around the pond. When I looked up, I noticed that the light was fading a little. I checked my watch…it was way past when Keith should probably have been in bed. I carried him inside, and he fell asleep while I was carrying him. I tucked him into bed and turned off his light, then went downstairs and outside to the porch. I got out a cigarette, and then I couldn't find my lighter.

"Here ya go." A guy's voice said, holding out a lighter with a shark design and lighting the cigarette for me. I had to admit, the lighter looked really cool. I turned and saw a guy, a few years older, who was standing behind me. His blue eyes looked back at me, and his blondish hair was illuminated in the light coming from the hallway through the screen door. I grinned a thanks and he sat next to me on the bench. How long had he been standing there?

"Hey stranger, what's up? Who might you be?" I asked.

"My name is John…John Allerdyce." He said, playing with his lighter.


	10. Alex VS Logan

Alex POV

"Well, John, I'm Alex." I said. He grinned to me, and I exhaled smoke. I wondered what he was here about. I knew he wasn't just a neighbor down the street that wanted to wish Keith and me a pleasant stay. We had gotten visitors like that all day. They must not get a lot of visitors around here. I looked out into the night. The stars and moon provided light, as well as the hallway inside. Should I ask him what the bloody hell he was doing at my house? I looked at the lighter in his hand. The flame was gone. I looked up, and it was in a ball in his hand. The fire was floating. This was so cool. So another mutant came to town. Maybe he did live here in town…unlikely though. He opened his mouth to speak. Finally, I might get some answers. Being me, I cut him off, saying, "Pretty cool." He nodded.

"Yea, but I hate having people control my life, you know? They act like I can't make decisions for myself or something. Grown ups are stupid. I was sick of being forced to be someone I'm not. So I ditched the school. I'm living free now. With some friends of mine." He said. Whoa, who was this guy? He seemed cool. And he understood me completely. That was a new one. Even I couldn't understand me sometimes. Maybe because of the smoke…I've done harder stuff than cigarettes. Much much more, but I don't want to get into that now. Anyway, this guy seemed alright. He was like me. Rebellious.

"So, fire-boy, what are you offering here?" I asked, knowing there was a catch to freedom. There always was. People couldn't let others live in peace and free, could they? No, they had to say how this and that was bad for them. But everything this guy…John had to say… it all made sense. He grinned the slightest bit. He seemed to do that a lot. But at the same time, I could sense what he would be like in battle. He'd be a lieutenant. So, who was the commander?

"Fire-boy….I like it. Most just call me Pyro. Or John. As for what I'm offering, let's just call it freedom. Freedom with a family that'll protect you." He said, noticing my gang symbol on my shoulder. I really should get it removed. I would eventually. "Like in a gang, but one of mutants." He finished. I knew he would finish with that. Well, being surrounded by mutants wasn't that bad. I was about to answer when Keith screamed from upstairs.

"Hold that thought." I said and sprinted upstairs. As it turned out, Keith had had a bad dream about an explosion and me protecting him, ending my life to save him. I smiled. "Listen, Keith, no need to be so worried. I am limited on bombs for now, and I would never use one around you. Nor would I fling myself over you to protect you from the blasts. Got it?" I asked. The last part was a joke, of course. He knew that. His face relaxed a little and a smile crept up beneath the scared little boy's expression.

"Hey Alex?" He asked in a small voice. I nodded. "I want to go back to the mansion. So we'll be safe." He said. Oh, he has to be kidding. Uh, I was never going back there in my life. He could count on that. No, I was going to go and join that mutant gang. It sounded cool. John had called it something like The Brotherhood or whatever. Anyway, I had made up my mind. But I didn't want the kid to get hurt. Well, what would I do? There wasn't much TO do. I couldn't let the kid join. I couldn't go back. I guess this would be the end of us hanging out together. It was time to go our separate ways. Wait, why the hell was I caring at all? I barely knew this kid.

"I'll call you a cab in the morning." I told him, leaving the room and not looking back at his hurt, shocked face. I knew that he was attached to me for some random reason. Apparently he looked up to me. Whatever, he'd live. I walked back outside. The sun was coming up, so I called in that cab for Keith. I made him pack his things, and he cried. He made it seem as if I were dead or something. He was so…needy. He wasn't needy in a bad way though. I almost pitied him. Then again, I would never look up to me. Looking up to me was by far the stupidest thing a person could do. Once the cab, carrying a sobbing Keith, drove off, I turned back to the house. Pyro had returned.

"So, what do you make of the offer?" He asked me. I was about to answer when I heard a motorcycle drive up behind me. I turned, and there was the epically annoying dog-breathed wolf dude from the mansion. Great, this would be loads of fun. Hint the sarcasm dripping from my thoughts.

"I accept. What now?" I said.

"First though, you have to prove yourself by beating this guy." Pyro said. Easy. I hated the wolf dude. What was his name? Logan? I didn't know, nor did I care to. He was an annoying pest, and he probably thought the same thing about me. Well, I HAD stabbed him in the gut. So not my fault…I wouldn't have done it if he had left me alone. I still didn't know what he could do, so I stood my ground, knees bent, ready to leap into action. He walked up, a few feet away, not making any notion to attack. Pyro had gone somewhere else while I wasn't looking. He wasn't here now. So much for protection of the Brotherhood. Well, this was my test. I had to face it alone. It wasn't going to be all that hard. I extended my claws.

Logan POV

They had sent ME to fetch the kid. ME. They were insane. I loathed that girl ever since I found her in that other kid's room, trying to steal. I knew she was bad news. And yet, she was mine. No use trying to deny it now. She had my claws. My glare. She had my attitude and sense of independence. It wasn't fair. Life never was. But she was family, wasn't she? I scowled at the thought. I didn't like this one bit. I knew nothing about parenting. And really, I didn't want to. I didn't feel any hope in this girl. Then I saw her with Pyro and it all changed. My hate for the Brotherhood triggered something telling me to try and save Alex from what she was going to agree to. Yea, she was a troublemaker. Pyro was too. Then again, who wasn't these days? All the things I had done as a kid…..no, it wasn't nearly as bad as what she's probably done. But, I'd have to try and get her on the right side, didn't I?

Should I tell her who her father really is? I don't think she'd believe me. How could I convince her? The claws, of course. She hadn't seen the claws yet. I didn't want to pull them out though. I didn't want to have to fight her. Did I really have a choice? I had plowed through enemies before, easily. I never thought I'd have to fight my own daughter though. I never thought I'd have a daughter. Oh, what I don't know. Why did I care? She could go mess up the rest of her life. No, I couldn't let her do that. Why was this so hard? Why were there so many questions running through my head? _Welcome to parenting, Logan. Welcome to life._ The professor said in my head. Oh, that was so helpful. I walked up to the girl.

"Hey, kid, come on. You really believe all this talk of freedom?" I asked her.

"It's better than having someone following you, trying to make sure you do what everyone wants you to do. And why the hell are you here, Dogbreath." She replied.

"I got a name, ya know. And I'm here to stop you from making the worst decision of your life. Whether you come peacefully or if I have to force you to come." I said.

"And I don't want to hear it. Also, I think it's pointless. You don't decide my future, I do." She said back to me.

Wow, she was determined. Another trait she got from me. What I wasn't expecting was when she pounced at me, tackling me to the ground and started slicing me with her claws. A violent little child, she was. I kicked her off of me and got up. I wasn't in the mood to fight. And I don't think revealing who I was would help the situation. In fact, it could have a disastrous effect. God knows how destructive she already was. She lunged at me, and I dodged. I wondered if she had a heart. That's a horrible thought to think, but still. She always acted like she didn't care about anything. Was this a pointless argument?

She rammed into me when I was thinking and knocked me down. For such a young kid (Well, not THAT young) she had a lot of strength. I kicked her off me and she retaliated quickly, using that momentum to spring back, then forward with a strong spring in her step. She flew through the air and flipped over me, slicing my shoulders. Then, landing on her knees, she spun, tripping me. Not surprising. I hit the ground with a slam and the wind was knocked out of me. At least she wasn't using guns against me.

I sighed heavily after fighting for a while. My cuts healed up, and I decided to go to plan B. With one swift shot with my tranq. Gun, she was knocked out.. Well, that was one way to do it. Pyro was nowhere in sight, which was a good thing. I put Alex on the motorcycle with care. She didn't seem all that bad when she was knocked out. I sighed again. This was the only way to do it. I took her back to the mansion, hating myself for knocking her out. She would hate me too. I wondered what the future would hold. She was a rebel though. I wondered how long she'd be this way. My mind strayed further, and then my thoughts were cut off.

"Was knocking her out really necessary?" Damion asked. He was in front of the mansion awaiting my return.

"Completely." I replied simply, bringing her inside and putting her in the spare room she had stayed in last time. She began to wake up. Then I noticed something…The dog tag. That was mine. I took it up in my hand to look at it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my dog tag?" She asked, ticked off. Great, how would I explain this?

((R&R! Sorry it took forever, and I will be really busy from here to…who knows when. I'll try to write more.))


	11. Who's your daddy?

**((You got a point, Leah. And thanks for reviewing. And I still don't own the Xmen characters. I may have to kill the people at Marvel….if it comes to that. Or I'll just get Alex to bust their heads open with a gun…okay, enough violence for now. XD sorry.))**

Logan POV

"I…uh…" Shoot, what was I going to tell her? No, I didn't need to explain. Now that she was away from the Brotherhood, my defensive wall went up. The tough part of me returned. Who was she to barge into my life and be my daughter? In fact, what about that woman I had to face that one time, whose fingers turned to long claws? Yea, this street rat was probably just another look-alike. So she wasn't related to me. I mean, anyone could have claws. Take that kid Damion. He had fangs. Doesn't mean he's related to Nightcrawler. So this kid had claws. Whatever. There was no way in the world she could be mine. No matter what anyone says.

**((Alright, he's just denying it…Ya know, it's like he never even found out she was his, almost. Anyway, he's not accepting the truth. SO any smidge of affection he showed for Alex is gone again. His wall is back up. Just thought I should explain that. Yea, it's a little weird. But he doesn't have to care anymore. ANYWAY, onto the story))**

So as I was saying, I don't have to explain anything. She wasn't mine. That's stuck in my head now. She had to have stolen the dog tag. Well, any dirty little scum could steal. I wondered when she had stolen it though. As everyone knows, dog tags come in a set. I had lost the other set years ago. Maybe the prize had been passed down to her. Maybe it wasn't my dog tag anyway. No, it was. I had put a scratch in a part of it, and the knick was still there. Thievery…it had to be. She was in a gang after all. Why did I care so much about that old dog tag anyway? I had the other one. Still, I didn't like it in the hands of a criminal. That's right, a criminal.

I tore it from her neck and left the room. I was walking down the hall when I felt someone jump on my back and start strangling me for the dog tag. Alex. "Give. Me. Back. My. Dog tag." She growled as I struggled to get free. We struggled until Beast pulled her off me with his big furry hands. He wasn't angry, he was laughing. Both Alex and I glared at him, which made him laugh even more. Once he finished laughing, he spoke.

"Professor X wants both of you in his office. Immediately." What, was it now a crime to want something that was mine? Or did he really expect me to believe all that crap about her being my daughter? Yea, I saw the claws. But it wasn't possible. The only- I mean she- wasn't the woman dead? I thought- Shoot, I had to stop cutting my thoughts off. It could get extremely confusing. It already was. But the thought of the kid being mine… no. I don't care. I don't want her. I don't want anything. All I want is my dog tag. I wanted the rest of the cool metal on my neck. This kid had no right…

Professor POV

In my mind, Logan was being stubborn. It was as if he had forgotten all that I had proved to him. He was related to Alex. I couldn't blame Alex for not knowing, but her wild side was too out of control. I didn't look deeply into her mind, because I respect people's privacy. Yet I knew she had an…interesting past for a teenager. I turned as they came in, and signaled for them to both take a seat. Logan did, but Alex remained standing. Oh, it's the little rebellions that mean so much. I looked at them. How much they were alike, it was a wonder they didn't see it. They were both cross-armed, with the same look on their faces.

"Alex?" I asked her.

"Yes?" She replied uncertainly.

"Give me the dog tag please." I said in a calm voice.

"No." She said simply. How unnatural. It wasn't attached to her skin, and there was something more than just defiance in her voice. There was the smallest hint of fear in her eye, and they glazed over, as if recounting on an old memory. No, I must not invade her mind. That would be highly rude. Yet, whatever she was thinking, she had to let out at one point. She had a heart and people could only stand so much before breaking down. She couldn't have this memory…the dog tag… burden her, weighing her down forever. Also, I was curious to know what this child had been through. Oh, she was a tough one. Inside though, I don't think she's all that tough. She's lost and confused.

"Why not, child?" I inquired.

"Because it's mine." She replied sternly.

"You'll get it back." I said soothingly.

"You're not getting it in the first place." She replied.

"Why not?" I asked again.

"I told you. It's mine." She replied.

"It's not yours. You stole it. Or someone stole it and gave it to you." Logan said angrily to Alex.

"No, I didn't steal it. My dad gave it to me." Alex lied. Well, the fact that she didn't steal it was the truth. The part where he 'gave' it to her is an extension of the truth.

"Yea, like hell he did. Give it back." Logan said, getting up.

"Peace, Logan. She doesn't know who her father is yet." I said. Alex gave me a look and opened her mouth to speak.

Alex POV

I don't know who my father is? So I don't know the man who killed my friends and who died by my own hands. I didn't know he lived in a trailer and beat my mom. And I DEFINITELY didn't know he looked identical to me and had a child who was 'lost' at birth around the time I was born. This professor guy just tipped me over the edge. I wasn't going to spill my feelings…my history with the annoying idiot (aka Logan) around. Then Logan left. That professor guy must have told him to beat it. So he did expect me to tell him. Well, I was going to give him something to process in that old bald head of his.

"I know who my father was. Yes, who he WAS. I killed him. Are ya happy now? No, I ain't just some cold blooded killer. Do you think it is easy to see all you searched for…lived for taken away from you in an instant? The blood. My best friend's blood in a pool around him, dampening the grass. My mom's head smashed against the concrete walkway. The gun. …One of my friends was shot, and his head fell into the cake, revealing my birthday present. You know what it was? A Swiss army knife. I was young. Innocent! Why me? Because my dad was crazy. He tried to shoot me too, but it missed. Good thing he was an alcoholic and drunk at the time… All the screaming from the little children and the moms… That's when I toughened up and decided he wasn't going to kill anymore. I got the gun from him as he was strangling one of my friends' mom, and I shot him in the back of the head. The lawn was a bloodbath. Then I heard the sirens. None were left alive, save me. And that was because of chance. Ya know what I did then? I ran. Ran for my life, ran because of fear and anger. I was so confused, I didn't know what to think. The dog tag is the only thing he ever gave me. And I'm not going to give it up for the world because it tells me I once belonged to someone. I had a family after all. Are you happy? Now you know my happy story, let's go say it to the world!" I said with anger, memory and sarcasm.

The professor just stared at me. This was killing me. What was he thinking now? I heard a glass bottle drop, and turned to see Logan standing there. He had dropped his beer and was standing there, staring at me with wide eyes. Great, now Dogbreath knew.

"Do you still think it's better not knowing your past, Logan?" the professor asked quietly, whatever that meant. I had enough, and walked out of the room. Out of the mansion, I went. I traveled up to the mountain and sat on the rock, smoking. (Timeskip a few hours) By now it was late, and I fell asleep there. I had a dream about Thorn fighting me and killing me. His face showed such cruelty and insanity. I woke with a start, sweat on my neck.

I turned to see a figure there, getting off a motorcycle. There was no use running, so I just sat there, curling next to the rock like the little existentialist kid I was. Well, part of me. He walked up to me, sitting on a nearby rock. I could smell him now, and knew it was Logan. Great. Why was that furball here? He wasn't the best person to send to fetch someone. And the professor knew we weren't exactly best friends. He had heard my story. Well, that's embarrassing. This was a rare time when I had my shield down.

"What do you want?" I mumbled, not looking at him.

"What makes you think I want something?" He asked back.

"You're here." I said.

"It's a free world. I can go where I want." Logan replied.

"So go away." I said, scooting as far away from him as I could, still next to my rock.

"No." He replied, looking at me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because something here is mine." Logan said.

"I told you, the dog tag is mine. Could you let it go?" I asked, getting angry.

"You're right and wrong at the same time. But I wasn't talking about only the dog tag." He replied calmly.

"What if…what if I told you your dad wasn't dead?" He asked, looking at his shoes.

"Shoot, why didn't you tell me? It still don't make me feel better, but we gotta go and warn some-"

"No, I don't mean Logan Davis. I mean your real dad." Logan cut me off. What? Logan Davis was my real dad…wasn't he? What did Dogbreath know about me? Oh wait, he knew half my life in a nutshell. He knew what I told the professor. Still, he shouldn't be talking about my dad like that.

"Logan Davis is my real dad, idiot." I said.

"Not quite. I…I have to show you something. But you have to promise you won't run away." He said. What was so important he'd need me not to run away? I couldn't make any promises. Not now. Probably not ever. I wasn't to be trusted. I made that my rule.

"I don't care. Just leave." I said.

"No, I have to tell you. The truth is, I'm yo-" He started to say. Then everything went black.

Logan POV

Shoot, I was too busy talking, I didn't notice the footsteps. It all happened so fast. Suddenly Alex was there, ignoring me, then she was gone. What had happened? I smelled Mystique. But now she was nowhere to be found. I jumped up, ready for a battle, but nobody was there. My kid had been abducted. Yea, I was admitting it again. She was mine and she didn't even know it. I had to get her back. I ran back to the mansion to get the professor to tell me where they were headed. When I threw open the doors, I accidentally knocked Damion down. Oops. Well, there were more pressing matters at hand. I ran to the professor and told him about the situation. He went to the Cerebro and started searching for her. I paced outside the room. Why was it taking so long? He came back out, saying he couldn't track her or the Brotherhood. What? Where could they be? And why wasn't it working?

I paced, and hit a vase from the side table on the way to my room. It shattered. I hit my fist against the wall. The Brotherhood always messed up life for me and the X-men. Did they think life was some kind of game? I had to get Alex back. I had to finish what I was going-" to say. Damion walked to my room and knocked on the door. "Hey, I just wanted to ask he started to say, but I cut him off.

"You! You can teleport, right? Go teleport to Alex. Take me there." I said, shaking him. His eyes were wide and he stuttered that he'd have to know the place, not person. "TRY!" I basically screamed at him. He closed his eyes tightly and we were teleported into a dark room. There was Alex, lying on a stone table There were straps on her arms and legs, and needles on a cart. This was an interesting form of torture. Unless… No, he must not be giving her- I was thrown back against the ceiling.

"It was nice of you to join us, Logan. Yes, I gave her the serum. There's a new way of giving it. A more powerful way, might I add. It goes in the bloodstream, not back of the neck. It's more effective. You're just in time. You get to watch me do it." Magneto said. "And yes, we stole it from those fools down at the FOH," he added. Damion teleported away to get help. His black eyes were wide with fear. I only hoped that he found Beast and Storm.

"Better yet, let's have you kill her. I daresay I like that idea more." Magneto said, waving his arm. I was forced to walk toward her. I did my best to resist. I couldn't… I was so close, I was almost about to slice her. Please, oh please… I was close enough to slice her. There was a hand on my shoulder, and Alex disappeared from my vision. I was back at the mansion. But Alex wasn't back. I turned to Damion and yelled at him, watching him wince at the sound of my voice until the Professor came in and told me that it wasn't his fault, and they'd get her back, but when Magneto was away. I stalked to my bedroom and slammed the door.

Damion POV

I…I didn't try to mess up. I knew the objective was to get Alex. But if I had stayed another second, we would have been burnt to a crisp by Pyro. And now they had Alex. And it was too late to go back now. I felt horrible. It was like death, having to leave her there. And then, to make things worse, Logan yelled at me. Usually I'd be fine with this, but it was my fault his daughter was not here at the mansion. I panicked. It's a wonder we came out alive at all. Yet, it wasn't a satisfying thought. I went to my bedroom and lay on the bed. I hope my Juliet was alright. _Back to Shakespeare, are we?_ Lillith asked in my head, and I threw a pillow at her, whapping her straight in the face while she stood in the doorway. She cried and ran away. I sighed. I closed my door and went to sleep, giving into the nightmares waiting for me.

_The alarms went off, and a flashing red light spun in the hallway. Damion ran into a room, breaking cage doors. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve! There were supposed to be fifteen…where were the others? He ran through the halls, kicking down doors. There were scientists with tranquilizer guns and shots. He teleported past them to the others, and kicked the scientists down from behind. He couldn't teleport all of them, being new to the craft, and instead ran toward the exit. One of the girls in the group fell behind. It was too late to go back. The look on her face when they were forced to leave her…The sadness and confusion…the innocence. _

I woke up with a start and tried to shake the memory. It was a consistent dream of mine. I had to get the memory out of my mind. I went to the place and brought back Alex. Something was peculiar though. There were no Brotherhood goons to fight, nor any alarms or even a sensor. I couldn't sense a pulse, and brought her to the medical ward for them to restart her heart. I waited in fear. What if they couldn't restart her heart? Logan came in, talking to me. He thanked me for getting her and such.

In mid-sentence, we heard a seemingly angelic voice say, "Time to die." We turned around to see Alex, armed, stepping out of the medical ward bed. Shoot. She was pointing the guns at us.

((Alright, sorry it took forever. This summer is about to get busy, so I may not reply in a while. I wrote this much because I felt bad. I'm sorry it goes a little fast….R&R))


	12. Caring Hurts

Logan POV

Shoot. I turned and saw Alex holding a gun up to me. My first thought was to get Damion out. I told him to teleport away, but he was too drained of energy to do so. He had teleported me and Alex, not to mention himself. He hadn't yet gotten used to his power yet, it seemed. He had had it for a while, so it was interesting that he didn't have a firm hold in his teleportation yet. We had more pressing matters on our hands. Alex was holding guns at us. I put my hands up, and then jumped in front of Damion as he made a break for the door. It was open, and he got out. Thank god for that.

She started to fight me, and I dodged. I didn't want to hurt her. I blocked a kick. _Logan, you'll have to knock her out to get her under control._ He said. Why was it always something like that? The other medical ward patients were getting scared, and Kurt, also known as Nightcrawler, teleported us both to the danger room so we wouldn't hurt the others by mistake. He didn't come and stay to help though. The others thought it not a threat enough, apparently. She got rid of the guns, since she decided using powers was more fun. She wasn't afraid to slice me. Then again, when she wasn't being controlled, she wasn't afraid of hurting people either. It was like second nature to her. Her tee-shirt was shredded at the arms, and the injection sights of the serum were evident. How much did Magneto put in her? Enough for a whole army, it seemed. Did he really need that much just to control her? Scary thought. What if we couldn't control her when she was normal?

I sighed, thinking about how much I hated being told what to do. I see where she got her independence. How could I knock her out? I didn't want to. Maybe I'd let her drain her strength. That would do it, and then I could try talking to her… It was worth a shot. But while I was thinking up this plan, I wasn't paying enough attention, and she lunged at me and started slicing me with her claws. I healed and kicked her off, then dodged her next moves. It was hard not to fight back. Fighting back was something I did instinctively. I blocked another move. She was starting to slow down after what seemed like an hour. Fights usually only lasted a few minutes, right? Well, one on one. Yet, this kid, it seemed, was used to it.

She continued to fight. And fight. I saw the weakness greaten. How much I wanted to just catch her and tell her life would be fine. But that monster, Magneto, had poisoned her to think crazily. I didn't want her hurt. Yea, I was a big fluffy marshmallow. In this case, I didn't have backbone. I hated caring. It hurt. ((Aw, poor Logan!)) The physical pain was just a side note.

Damion POV

"But professor, why can't we just let her ride it out on her own? Why must she battle Logan to get this evil out?" I asked desperately. I wanted to help. But no, professor thought it best that she drive it out of her system with the only thing she seemed to know possible. Sheer force. He told me that her sweat contained the serum, and the more she exercised, the quicker it would leave her. I begged him to let me help Logan, or at least get others to help. But no, that wasn't possible either. I paced in my room angrily, waiting out the time for her to be normal again. Lillith tried to sneak into my room, but I slammed the door in her face. I felt a little bad about it, but I was in no mood to play around.

I had to find a way to get Magneto back for this. He had toiled with the wrong mutant this time. Finally, Lillith managed to get past the door, with a little help from Kitty Pryde. "I can help!" She claimed as Kitty left the room. I rolled my eyes. But this time, I'd have to listen to her. I probably wouldn't take her anyways. It was too dangerous for a young kid like her.

"I'm not as young as you say, and you know I have powerful mind powers that would conquer even Magneto!" She said confidently, lifting me up with her telekinesis. "Yea, yea. I have no doubt. But what we're going to do requires serious stealth." I said back to her, and she held up the book of a thousand ways she's snuck behind me and scared me half to death, making me teleport to the middle of the Atlantic. Let me tell ya…not fun.

"Now, there will be a whole lot of danger on this mission. Are you up for it?" I asked, and she nodded eagerly. "Great. First thing's first. Get me a hero sandwich. A mastermind can't think on an empty stomach! And beware of the radish!" I said in a joking laugh, and she huffed, but got me a sandwich. I knew I couldn't risk taking her along at whatever I was going to do, and she figured that out. In the middle of one of my 'battle plan speeches", she hopped up off the floor. With tears in her eyes, she said, "If you didn't want me here, you should have just said so." And with that she took off. Great, now I felt really bad. I was useless to Logan and the others, and mean to the youngers. I turned off my lights and sat on my bed with my head in my hands. I failed at life.

Alex POV

Kill mutant man. Kill mutant man. That was all that was running through my head. I was told to do that, and that was what I was trying to do. The mutant was not fighting back though. The boss didn't tell me anything else. He didn't tell me the mutant's power, but it was evidently not using its power. Yes, I was calling the target an it. Magneto told me it was easier if I didn't talk to the mutants. He said I may be corrupted. And that would blow the whole operation. This guy was just defending himself. I kept fighting…he'd become weak eventually. I kept punching, slicing, and kicking. Soon I, not he, was the one becoming tired. My muscles ached and I strived hard to continue fighting.

Not enough oxygen was flowing into my lungs. My legs were giving out. I could barely breathe, much less think. Still, the command stuck in my head. Kill him. Kill him. That would make the boss happy. I tried, and after one last punch, fell to the ground. The guy knelt down beside me, but I glared at him in such a way that made him step back. Still, he didn't leave me in peace. I had failed the mission. I didn't want to live anymore. My brain hurt something terrible, and my mind was too confused to think. I got double vision and pain shot through my limbs. I extended my claws, and was about to stab myself, when the man caught my arm.

"Alex?" His voice I recognized, finally. I recognized the name as well. It belonged to me. My name was the only other thing that belonged to me besides the dog tag. And the dog tag was mine because of my father. How I hated my father. Memories flooded back into my head, and I realized where I was. I remembered what happened. I had been captured and given this medication…It made me like that. It made me out of control. As if I wasn't already out of control enough. Logan reached out to take my arm and help me up, but I flinched away.

"What do you want with me, Dogbreath? Leave me the f*** alone." I said, scooting backwards. He just stepped toward me more.

"No, listen to me. I have to tell you something very important. See, I am y-" He started to say, but was cut off by Damion, who teleported into the room.

"Keith and Lillith are gone!" He said in a panicked voice, his eyes wide with worry. My mind immediately went to Keith. He always wanted to be like me. And what would I do if my friend was hurt by some people? Get revenge. But they didn't even know where to start! They were most likely roaming the city…we had to find them before they got kidnapped or something. I told the professor to look for them with the Cerebro, and ran to get my bike. When Damion teleported on the part of the seat in back of me, I almost swerved into a ditch.

"You couldn't get your own bike, fang-boy?" I asked irritated, and his face fell. Apparently he didn't like the fact he had pointy teeth. Well, he'd have to deal with it until I could come up with a better nickname. Nicknames made things less personal, in my case. And that made it easier to leave.

Then he smiled. I wondered what he was thinking of.

Damion POV

When she mentioned my fangs, I was a little saddened. But then I came up with a good response. I couldn't say it though, or I would probably be thrown off the bike. I would have said, "I would crash because I would be too busy looking at you to see the road in front of me. I wouldn't feel the pain of the impact, because you, my angel, would save me from myself. Take me from my body and soar high above the clouds." Yea, that's what I would have said. What? It's not Shakespeare, I know. I just wish she wasn't so…stubborn. She was more stubborn than her father! And she didn't even know who her father was. I sighed heavily.

Keith POV

When Lillith had come to my room and asked me if I wanted to go on an adventure to defeat Magneto. I agreed eagerly. Then I would be a hero, and Alex would respect me more. I packed a lunch for her and one for me, then we set off. We wandered the streets of New York, and then got bored. We went to the park and ate our lunch. I told Lillith that it would be easier to see where we had to go if she would lift me up. Up high in the sky I meant. She used her telekinesis to make me fly, and I looked across New York. I saw many buildings. The bad guys could be in any of them. I created an illusion of myself down on the ground for Lillith. "Let's face it, this is a wild goose chase. I say we go home for now." Lillith agreed, and she was bringing me back to the ground. When she opened her eyes, she screamed. I saw her be snatched up in a burlap bag, and I fell the rest of the way to the ground. Then I too was snatched up. I struggled to get free, but couldn't. I was thrown into the back of a black van. "Come on, let's get back to the MDR before anyone comes looking for them." A man said gruffly.

"Are you there, Lillith?" I whispered, and pushed my head through the opening of the burlap sack. She took off her burlap sack as well and nodded. _I'm scared._ She said to me in her mind. I hugged her.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to us." I promised, and she felt a little more comforted. I didn't know whether I would be able to keep my promise though. In truth, I was scared as well. I was terrified. However, a thought popped into my head. What would Alex do? WWAD? She would whip out an AK-47 and get the hell out of the trunk. No, I didn't have any guns. Time for plan B. Now all I needed to do was find out what plan B was.

"Lillith, send a message to the professor, Alex, and Damion. Maybe even Logan. Tell them as much as we know. Don't forget they are taking us to a MDR place. Whatever that is." I told her, and then she closed her eyes to concentrate on getting the message to them. Soon we got to the building. The van came to a screeching stop, and we were separated and sent to different cages. I was sent for testing first. They gave me an MRI and put me in the equivalent of the Danger Room, forcing me to fight and show my power. I created many of me, all armed with different weapons. Alex would have been proud. I was the master of illusions. Yet, I realized it was all a test. The choices were either to show them what I could do or be blown to bits. I dodged attacks and created a stone fort around me, protecting me from bullets and elements. Eventually they found out the shield could not be broken, and they ended the simulation. Sadly, I was pulled from my fort and forced back into my cage.

My cage was right next to Lillith's, and she was still scared. I heard her whimpering in terror as the scientists opened her cage. I tore off a pendant that was hanging around my neck. It signified hope and bravery. I gave it to her, and whispered, "Stay strong," in her ear. She nodded and did her best to act like the tough girl she was back at the mansion. One of the scientists tased me. I flinched. They said it was for my own good. I 'pulled an Alex' and spit in their face. It earned me another tase, but it was worth it. I hoped Alex would be here soon.

Alex POV

Damion and I heard the message from Lillith, and I turned the bike around, heading for the MDR. We drove quickly, speeding way over the limit. Well, if one of your friends-no, not friends… if one of your acquaintances, yes I know big words like that…well if one of your acquaintances was captured, would you go less than a hundred fifty miles per hour to save them? I thought not. Damion had to cling to me for dear life unless he wanted to be road kill. It was a little annoying though. He was holding me so tightly I could barely breathe. Well, finally we got there. We snuck in while a truck was bringing in more mutants. I figured this would be more of a rescue mission for all of them, not just Keith and Lillith. I sighed. Life was getting complicated. Why did I care if these captive mutants lived? I shouldn't…I mean, don't. Right, why would I care? I don't. I don't know anymore.

"Alright, let's see what our options are." I said, leading him to the control room through the air vents. It was like a sixth sense, if you will. Direction. I kicked the vent off and jumped down into the room. Then I knocked out the guys in the control room and found a map.

"Alright, the cages are in this room. You teleport them out of the building once we get there, alright? If there's time, come back for more. I'll work on forcing a path for the little tykes." I commanded, pointing to places on a map. He nodded and teleported us to the room with the cages. The scientists had just left after putting an experiment back in its cage.

"Alex!" Keith cried happily, but I put a hand on his mouth quickly. Did he want to blow the whole operation?

"Listen to me, kid. Listen well. Damion is going to teleport the others out. Use your power; make a guard at the door. Don't let anyone get in. Then he'll come back and get you. And be quiet! Nod if you understand." I whispered, and he nodded silently. I then signaled Damion to teleport in and out of the cages, gathering kids, then teleporting them out. While he was doing that, I sliced through cage locks with my metal claws, and putting my finger to my lips. Not a single kid spoke. After a few minutes, Keith tugged my pant leg and whispered something about the illusion fading. Shoot, we had to work faster. Damion teleported another group out. There were three kids left, not including me. I got Lillith out of her cage, and Damion teleported her and another kid out. He was getting tired. I tried to encourage him. It wasn't like he was an expert at teleportation. He was even lucky he could teleport out of the building.

Someone burst through the door. I stood up to attack, but the person, the guard, ran away. Coward. Or not. The alarm sounded, and Keith looked up at me. "The place is going to blow!" Right on cue, the system said the same thing.

"The building will self destruct in 3-2-1." There was no time for Damion to teleport back. "Duck." I said, and he immediately fell into a tornado-drill position. Close enough. The building exploded. Good thing we were on the ground floor. I covered Keith, protecting him from the flames and the flying debris. Then everything went black.

Keith POV

Alex shielded me from the blast. I was in tears, because I already knew what was going to happen. I didn't like seeing the future. I wanted it to change. Once the explosion was over, I scooted out from under Alex. Her body was charred, but I could still recognize her easily. "Alex?" I asked in a small voice. Damion teleported over, saw Alex and checked her arm for a pulse. After waiting a while, his face fell into a look of shock, and he didn't speak. I already knew what he did. Alex was gone. I burst into tears and hugged Alex's body. Nobody spoke. Not the other mutants, not Damion, not Lillith, nobody. I wished with all my heart Alex would though. I wished she'd pick me up, hug me and tell me everything was fine. As quickly as she had come, she was gone. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair!

Logan POV

The professor told me something was going down at the MDR place. When I got there, the building was just a pile of debris, and there was a group sitting in what was once one of the rooms. Something was gravely wrong. I could sense it in my heart. I ran over. There, lying in Damion's and Keith's arms, was Alex. Her eyes weren't open. She didn't make some comment about me. She didn't move. Damion looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I fell to my knees, and ordered Damion to teleport the mutant kids back to the mansion. I had to pry Keith away from Alex. All the while he was trying to grab her again, until Damion teleported him away. They were sobbing. I felt my eyes burn. Salty tears streamed down my face. She was gone. This stubborn uncontrollable disobeying street rat was gone. She was my daughter. And she never knew. Damion teleported back to bring us home, but I wouldn't look at him. I didn't speak, but he knew I wouldn't go home yet. I wouldn't move. Just weeks ago I found out I had a daughter. And for what? She was taken away from me once more. I put my head down and bawled. Yea, tough old me was emotional. Life was so unfair. Why couldn't it have been me?


	13. Author's Note

Author's note.

Hey, Read and respond. And those of you that have, *Cough cough Leah cough* I thank you. Continue doing so. Shall the story continue? Shall it end? What do you think shall happen? Send me a review, and I'll take your opinions into account. So, review!


	14. Chapter 14

(As suggested, and because of my choice, this is not the end. Not even close. So, if I manage to botch the next chapters, you can just think of her 'death' as the ending. I hope I don't botch it though.))

Logan POV

No, why did it have to be Alex? Sure, she was an annoying stubborn sharp-eye shooting maniac, but she was MY annoying stubborn sharp-eye shooting maniac. And I was just getting used to having her around. The flames from the building were decreasing slowly, and I knelt on the rubble next to Alex. How could I have let this happen? I blamed myself. I blamed the kids. I blamed the world and everyone on it. Could life get any worse? The light of my existence was extinguished already. She was only fifteen! I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my eyes. I heard a noise. I looked up, but nobody was there. I heard the noise again. It was a little louder this time, and I knew it was coming from Alex.

"Getndph mrrrrm lumphfn." She said, gaining consciousness. This was…a miracle. I hugged her, then asked her what she had said.

"Ised getofph m'rm, Logan." She said, gaining a little strength. I tilted my head to the side, then I noticed I was on part of her arm. Oh. So she had said 'get off my arm, Logan.' Well, those are original famous first words of someone who comes back from the dead. I didn't care though. I hugged her, and she winced. Oops. I picked her up and walked to my bike. The whole time, she was protesting that she didn't like being carried and for me to put her down. I grinned, just happy she was talking at all. I put her on my bike and drove her home. I got her to the medical ward right when I got home, and didn't leave her side as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

I almost forgot. I hadn't told her. Oh well, she'd figure that out on her own…no, I should tell her. I fought with myself over it until she woke up again.

"Alex…there's something you need to know." I started out. For once, she was giving me her undivided attention.

"Is it that you are the biggest bawling squishy marshmallow that ever walked the planet? Because I figured that out for myself." She asked sarcastically. Oh, well at least her sarcasm was intact. She almost died. Did she even care about that?

"No…I meant to tell you this before…well, I'll just show you. Logan Davis was not your dad," I said. "I am." I extended my claws. For once, she didn't have a snide comment or even a good comeback. She was silent, staring at my claws. I retracted them and looked at her expectantly, not smiling.

Alex POV

What? This nutcase was my dad? I'm not sure if that's good or bad. I mean, I hated my dad. He beat us. Then again, this Logan was… I mean- what? What was I supposed to do now, jump into his arms and hug him? Be a family now? I was a natural loner. And I was good with keeping it that way. I doubt that Logan'll leave me alone though. I didn't know what he expected me to say. Was he offering to be a family? I didn't want to take it, but it didn't seem like I had a choice. I sighed.

"So what now, Logan? No, I'm not calling you dad." I said stubbornly. He rolled his eyes and told me to rest up. That way, I'd heal quicker. But I wasn't tired at all, and called Keith into the room. He ran to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. Alright, maybe I wasn't a complete loner. That's only because Keith found me. And…he was good company. Screw what Logan said about rest. I wanted to do something. Keith helped me out of the bed, and Logan protested. I gave him a look and he sighed. He didn't have control over me. He had no authority over me, father or not. Keith was hungry, and my stomach rumbled too. How long has it been since I had had a good meal? When in the gang, I was sharing my food with the dog. Not that great. And then I came to the mansion and refused to eat. Then I got captured, and they must have given me something… an energy booster or something. How long had I been dead? Anyway, I was starving.

Keith led me to the cafeteria-type room. It wasn't quite the kitchen, but it was close enough. There was a food line with people getting lunch. A lot of people looked at me in a weird way. Oh right, I was still healing. So I kind of looked like a half burnt corpse. Kind of. A little. Thank god for buffets. I headed over to get some meat. Yea, I was hungry for meat. I made myself a meat-filled sandwich and headed to a table. Then I decided-well, Keith pleaded-that I should have some fruit. I walked to the fruit table and grabbed an apple. Some nimrod had flicked mashed potatoes at another kid, but he missed and hit me instead. I turned, glaring. I grabbed a tomato, yea it's a fruit, and chucked it at his face. Sploosh. The guy got up with an annoyed look on his face. I smirked back. Suddenly we had an all-out food fight.

Then Logan came in behind me. Nobody saw him just yet, but I sensed him. I put up my claws to deflect banana sliced from hitting me, but they just got cut into smaller pieces and went splat right onto my face. I turned to see Logan doing the same. Some kids stopped, slowly backing away. Others continued. Both Logan and I ducked at the same time and used the same technique to stop food coming our way. That just ticked me off. The others eventually stopped, apparently staring at Logan and I. We exchanged glares and slapped our foreheads with our hands. Just his presence ticked me off, so I stormed into my room.

We were nothing alike. No matter what anybody said. Nothing. NOTHING. I mean, he was my dad? Seriously? It couldn't be. It just couldn't. But it was. I had to admit that to myself. All that self-loathing... I hated myself for killing my father. He wasn't my father though. I killed him. He would have killed me. Now I have a new father. My mind rushed through these thoughts, not sure what to make of them. I jumped from the window of my bedroom, climbed down a tree and hiked to the top of a mountain nearby. It wasn't an extremely hard mountain to climb. I sat on my rock and smoked. What? It cleared my head. I heard footsteps behind me. Logan was there. He took the cigarette from my mouth and stomped on it. I glared up at him, and he looked down at me sternly.

"Don't smoke," was all he said. It's a little late for that. Years, I've done all these bad things, including smoking. Why should I stop? Because I'm a mutant? Because I have a father who's not dead? I scowled, not in the mood for an argument. I walked back, sitting in a classroom. They were talking about math. I yawned. I wasn't into that. The next subject was Science. That included learning about powers and controlling them, along with what the scientists are trying to do. I tried to stay awake for that. That kid, Justin, was next to me. He made sure I wasn't zoning.

Later, after class, we walked down the road together. We were in town, just walking. It was kind of like my walks in the woods with Fang. The difference was that this guy I didn't have on a leash, and he wouldn't shut up. I only listened half the time, not really paying attention. Then these kids surrounded us. These were the kinds of kids with rich daddies in high places.

3rd Person POV

Alex and Justin were surrounded. And the guys had guns. Justin shrunk back a little as their acclaimed leader stepped forward. Alex held her ground. She could see his gun in his pocket. She'd have to play this one smart. This was one of the very rare instances when she was completely unarmed. The leader grabbed Justin and threw him to the ground. Then he commented on what a hot chick Alex was. In her eyes, this was no compliment. It was coming from a sexist pig. She wanted to just fight back, but she knew she could get Justin killed by doing that. Apparently Justin and the older kid, the leader, knew each other. She could tell it wasn't in a good way. Then Alex had an idea. She walked up to him seductively and ran her fingers down his buff arm.

"I like guys with big guns." She whispered in his ear, smiling. The gang leader grinned and flexed for her. She put her hands on his chest and ran them down slowly to his belt. He grinned more, then sneered at Justin. He was such a messed up guy. She wrapped her arms around him, and he leaned in to kiss her, but she suddenly turned, grabbed him in a headlock while putting his own gun up to his head. All the while, Justin was staring at her, thinking that she was actually going to go with him. The gang was not sure how to handle it. Their oh-so-strong leader had been tricked. And now he was being held at point blank. He was terrified. Alex had the situation handled.

"Listen up, and listen well. I'll let your precious leader go on one condition. You leave us alone. For good." She said, and the gang leader nodded, unable to speak. She kicked him to the ground, helped Justin up, and walked out of the circle. She kept the gun though. It was her prize for getting out of that mess, she decided. The gang leader had nothing to say about that. He was too dumbfounded. Justin high-fived her, and they walked back to the mansion.


End file.
